Don del encanto
by cuchu-fleta
Summary: una historia con un estilo propio y el sello mágico impreso en toda la trama, de inicio a fin, donde los protagonistas nos mostraran lo que es el amor eterno e incondicional, a pesar de la oposición de los dioses. el amor siempre gana y el don del encanto es quien consigue juntar a los jóvenes en esta travesía a través de la historia del mundo. [en pausa]
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Esteras y esteritas para secar peritas, esteras y esterones para secar perones, no le echo más chacharachas, porque la vieja es muy lacha, ni le dejaré de echar porque todo ha de llevar...

Hace millones de años atrás, cuando el mundo recién se estaba formando, las criaturas mitológicas o mágicas eran quienes habitaban la Tierra. Había hadas, elfos, ninfas, enanos, esfinges y un sinfín de especies que, con el tiempo y la pérdida del poder mágico, evolucionaron hasta convertirse en los animales de hoy en día.

En aquel tiempo, donde se respiraba la paz y abundaba la magia, todo parecía estar en un equilibrio que perduraría por milenios, pero, no fue así. Al siglo siguiente una especie, que hoy en día se llaman "sombras", hiso mal uso de la magia con el fin de obtener supremacía sobre el resto de las criaturas mitológicas. Querían el poder y estaban dispuestos a todo por obtener la anhelada superioridad. Sobre cargaron, tanto, la naturaleza de poder mágico que este equilibrio, que perduraría por milenios, se rompió y, poco a poco, se fue perdiendo el atributo más importante para el mundo: "la magia".

La especie que intento abusar de este poder tan especial, fue enviada y castigada por las otras especies, fuertes y buenas, a la soledad y oscuridad; quitándoles el derecho a la participación en la sociedad mágica o mundo mitológico. Fueron obligados a vivir sin los atributos esenciales de la magia y, con el tiempo, fueron olvidados por todos; cosa que provoco, en las sombras, malos sentimientos.

Y así, poco a poco, hasta el día de hoy, muchas especies han perdido aquel atributo mágico, ya que la naturaleza quedo en desequilibrio desde el día en el que nacieron "las sombras". Estas especies sin poder mágico, que no son sombras, se han transformado en las personas, animales y seres que conviven en el mundo; manteniendo una naturaleza no mágica estable.

Los humanos y animales no saben de la existencia de estos seres mitológicos, ya que estos se esconden entre la sociedad, vistiendo y viviendo vidas de humanos, porque; es la única manera que encontraron de preservar el equilibrio mágico y no mágico. Convivir en paz y armonía es siempre la solución; aunque, igual que en el pasado, las sombras no desean aquello. Ellas quieren gobernar e irrumpen las vidas de los humanos, transformándolos en personas malas y frías, para ir adecuando el mundo a sus antojos. Aun así, es imposible que lo logren, porque existen criaturas mágicas dispuestas a luchar y enfrentar a aquellos seres malignos.

Al final de los tiempos, hoy en día y al igual que en un inicio; siempre será una guerra entre el bien y el mal. Aquello está escrito desde el inicio del mundo, ya que el equilibrio consiste en ello. La diferencia se presentaba en: cuanto bien o cuanto mal hay en el mundo, por eso; las hadas y ninfas hacen lo imposible para preservar su especie y mantener a raya el mal. Se esmeran día a día en aliviar los corazones de aquellos que han sido influenciados por la maldad de las sombras y en irradiar alegría a quienes los rodean. Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

Cuento contado ya se ha acabado y por la chimenea se fue al tejado.

* * *

Cap. 1: los recuerdos de mi yo. ¡kuon!

Desde pequeña siempre he podido ver a hadas, elfos, enanos y ninfas. Siempre ha sido así y nunca había entendido el porqué; había veces que sentía que eran realidad, mientras otras veces creía que era solo mi imaginación. Aunque ahora… todo, más que parecer un cuento de hadas, calza a la perfección con lo normal y lo mágico.

Siempre ha sido así y ahora, a pocos meses de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, todo se vuelve a aclarar en mi mente. Fue en un sueño. Estaba durmiendo cuando todos los recuerdos vinieron a mí. ¿Entonces soy una especie de ninfa? Se supone, al menos eso es lo que recuerdo de todas mis vidas.

Suspiro y me siento en mi futon. Sí, soy una ninfa.

**Desde el inicio del mundo, siempre he sido una ninfa, hija de la diosa encargada de cuidar el cielo; Hera según los griegos, Juno según los romanos, Nut según los egipcios, Cerriwen según los celtas. En cada cultura la conocen con un nombre distinto, pero su nombre; al menos el que yo usaba para llamarla; era Hera. Amaba y amo a mi madre, aunque ella ya no exista a causa del desorden mágico que se provoco en el inicio del mundo. Los dioses murieron en aquel entonces, pero nos quedo claro su deseo y siempre nos hacen cumplir con él; debemos proseguir con su legado y preservar el orden. Al menos, Hera-Oka-sama lo hubiera querido así.

No sé porque aun me refiero a Hera-sama como si estuviera muerta, si, de todas formas, se aparece en mi vida cuando le da la gana.

Al ser hija de divinidades puedo renacer hasta el fin de los tiempos, vivir bajo muchas identidades y mantener mis recuerdos intactos en el transcurso del tiempo, pero, hay muchos seres que pierden parte de sus recuerdos y otros que no logran descubrir quienes son. Cuando esto ocurre, estas personas suelen perder su magia o deben aprender, nuevamente, cual es el propósito de que la posean y el cómo utilizarla. Es algo simple, lento y simple, aunque muchas veces las sombras aparecen y distorsionan la idea del bien en las personas, con la intención de convertirlos en fieles aliados que los ayudaran a deformar el mundo para la convivencia maligna dentro de este.

Creo que todo se entiende demasiado bien. Así que tengo que tener claro que mi misión es guiar por el lado bueno a los seres que no saben cuál es su propósito.

Suelto un suspiro y miro la hora en mi despertador. Ahí, no. Es realmente tarde. ¡No puedo llegar tarde a la grabación! ¡No! De seguro que Tsuruga-san, mi sempai y coprotagonista, va a estar muy molesto. ¡No alcanzo…! ¡No alcanzo…! No alcanzo a llegar… kya, …, ¿mi sempai?, ¿Tsuruga-san?

Mi sempai (…) Tsuruga Ren (…) siento que ya lo conocía de antes. Pienso unos segundos y lo recuerdo. -¡Corn!- grito y me levanto de un salto de la cama. ¡No, ese no es su nombre! –Kuon.- me corrijo y sonrió como no lo hacía desde que era pequeña; cuando jugaba con las hadas en el rio. En ese entonces, no recordaba nada de mí, pero, las hadas me querían y cuidaban sin levantar mayor sospecha en mí.

…al fin, Kuon está aquí…

Vuelvo a mirar la hora y veo que ahora tengo, solo y con suerte, cinco minutos para llegar a la escuela en donde estamos grabando el drama. Mi rostro se deforma y suelto un grito de lamento. – ¡llegare tarde!, es imposible que me aliste y llegue a LME en cinco minutos.- digo desesperada mientras miro el reloj, pero luego de un minuto, pienso en lo que acabo de decir y sonrió. – antes, hubiera llegado tarde, pero ahora, llegare justo a tiempo.- Me corrijo y me pongo de pie. Miro mi pijama y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estoy usando unos jeans y una polera. -¡bien, lista para ir a trabajar!- agrego y bajo al restaurante para despedirme de la jefa y el jefe. Salgo de la tienda y por arte de magia, ósea obra mía, entro a la sala de clases que usamos por camerino.

Miro a Moko-san quien esta ordenando sus cosas, ya lista con su uniforme, y sonrió, al igual que todas las mañanas, antes de lanzarme sobre ella para saludarla. -¡Moko-san!- grito y la alcanzo a abrazar antes de que se escape de mí. La quiero mucho porque, siempre, es la primera amiga de todas mis vidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es la hora de almuerzo y no podre comer con Moko-san porque se ha ido a una filmación en localidad cercana, ya que ahora, luego de comer, solo nos queda grabar un par de escenas entre Kim y Hikaru; los personajes que hacemos yo y Kuon; en el orden correspondiente.

Suelto un suspiro y salgo del camerino luego de tomarla caja de almuerzo que he traído para hoy. Anoche el jefe se ofreció a tenerme algo listo para que trajera de almuerzo y alegremente acepte. Tiene que estar delicioso, hace mucho que no pruebo la comida tradicional japonesa que ofrece el Duramaya y se me hace agua la boca de solo pensar en ello. Aligero el paso hacia la cafetería de la escuela, la cual está repleta de estudiantes ya que estamos a medio semestre escolar, y busco algún lugar libre para comer mi bento.

Mientras intento distinguir una mesa libre, alguien coloca su mano en mi hombro y me hace soltar un chillido de sorpresa. Me giro y es Tsuruga-san; perdón, Kuon. Sonríe tan radiantemente que siento como mi alma quiere correr de allí y esconderse en un lugar pequeño para no ser encontrada. Kuon está molesto. -… Tsuruga-san.- digo luego de unos segundo, cuando las únicas dos neuronas que tengo, porque el resto se paralizaron ante la mirada de mi sempai, logran hacer sinapsis.

Kuon se queda un rato mirándome y luego su enojo parece que se esfuma. -¿ha sucedido algo bueno?- me pregunta y no se a que se refiere. –Estas sonriendo como si algo, realmente bueno, hubiera acabado de pasar.- me dice sonriéndome, esta vez de una manera muy noble; como lo ha hecho durante todas nuestras vidas.

Mis comisuras se han elevado solas al verlo, es algo que no puedo evitar. Bajo la mirada y no sé qué decir, estoy avergonzada. Estrujo un poco, entre si, mis dedos y siento, entre ellos, la tela que envuelve mi caja de almuerzo. ¡Bingo!. –Si, Tsuruga-san.- digo levantando mi almuerzo entre nosotros. –He tirado algo de comida hecha por el jefe.- digo y él me mira sorprendido. Es como si se le hubiera olvidado que es hora de comer… –Tsuruga-san, ha traído almuerzo, ¿cierto?- pregunto y el curva la línea que divide sus labios, tal cual, como lo haría un niño pequeño que acaba de ser descubierto en una travesura.

Suelto un suspiro y Kuon me dice que pensaba comprar algunas botanas, pero mi mirada le corta la idea.

– Tienes que alimentarte bien, nutrirte…- digo tomándolo del brazo y caminando con él, entre las mesas, para sentarnos en una que esta algo arrinconada. Pongo la pesada caja, envuelta en un pañuelo verde, sobre la mesa ocasionando un grave "tum" que me saca una sonrisa. –Podemos compartirlo, es más que suficiente para dos personas.- comento y Kuon se sienta frente a mí con una mirada que le roba más de un suspiro a algunas chicas que nos están mirando. Yo solo me sonrojo, desenvuelvo el almuerzo, abro la caja y la comida, perfectamente arreglada, nos ilusiona a los dos. Kuon toma los palillos y recién, cuando miro como come un poco de tempura, me doy cuenta que no tengo otro juego de palillos para comer. ¿Cómo voy a comer?

\- di "ah".- me dice Kuon alzando frente a mi boca un poco de tomago.

\- ah…- digo y él me da de comer. Me fijo en sus ojos que, a pesar de estar usando lentillas, reflejan su verdadero color de ojos; los ojos de un príncipe hada. Desvió mi mirada y prefiero concentrarme en el sabor de lo que tengo en la boca. Kuon me coloca nerviosa, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará.

Recuerdo al Kuon de mi infancia y, sé que, él sabe que soy yo. No es la primera vez, en todas nuestras vidas, que nos conocemos antes de que yo recobre mis memorias. La primera vez fue, aquí en Japón, cuando estábamos en el imperio de Jinmu, el bis-nieto de mi hermano mortal Ninigi.

Quiero decirle que soy yo, pero, no se me ocurre como hacerlo sin mostrar magia; porque si simplemente le digo que soy una ninfa, no me creerá y pensara que es obra de mi imaginación; aunque no es así, porque yo, sí, soy una ninfa. Respiro hondo y antes de hacer una locura; como pensar en hacer magia, recuerdo a la piedra Corn y saco el monedero, en la que la guardo, de mi bolsillo. –…mi piedra Corn.- digo y él me mira curioso mientras degusta uno de los nigiris que componen el bento.

La saco del monedero y le muestro la piedra. Él la toma y su color es azul; al igual que sus ojos. - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿le ha sucedido algo?, yo veo que está bien.- dice y sus palabras me sacan una sonrisa. Kuon es muy tierno conmigo, aun si no sabe que recuerdo todo.

Tomo sus manos que sostienen la piedra, sonrojándome levemente. – si, Corn está bien...- digo sonriendo y la saco de sus manos.

Cuando tomo mi piedra mágica, esta cambia al color ámbar de mis ojos; porque ese es su color real, ya que yo soy su dueña y, ahora que he recuperado todo de mí, la piedra responde ante mi tacto y magia.

Corn es un regalo que me hiso mi madre Hera antes de desaparecer del mundo; "morir". La idea de ella era entregarme algo que me ayudara a limpiar el corazón de las personas y convertirlas en buenas. Fue de mucha utilidad durante toda mi vida hasta la edad media, ya que allí; se la encargue a Kuon, quien cuido de ella hasta nuestro encuentro en esta vida.

Kuon me mira sorprendido, pero luego me sonríe dulcemente. – Esta vez, nos hemos encontrado mucho antes…- comenta, haciendo referencia a que nos conocimos antes de obtener nuestros recuerdo, y yo le regalo una sonrisa. Entendió lo que quería decir; ahora sabe que se quién es y que es el mundo.

–Si, Kuon-sama.- digo y él se sonroja.

Me toma una mano, la que no tiene a Corn, y entrelaza nuestros dedos. –Por favor Kyoko-chan, no uses ese término conmigo.- pide y no sé qué decir, porque Kuon es el rey de las hadas, este donde este; lo es y siempre lo será. – ¿recuerdas lo que prometimos cuando me diste a Corn?- pregunta y siento que me derrito. Si, recuerdo ese encuentro y la promesa que nos hicimos.

Intento decir algo, pero estoy tan avergonzada que no puedo seguir mirándolo a los ojos. No deberíamos estar tomados de la mano, de seguro que todos los chicos de la escuela no están mirando, aunque eso no se compara con recuerdo de la promesa que hice junto a Kuon. Bajo la cabeza, colocando mi frente contra la mesa y me suelto de su mano para envolver mis brazos alrededor de mi cabeza y esconderme del mundo. -¡qué vergüenza!- chillo y Kuon suelta una risita coqueta.

¡¿Por qué tenía que hacerme recordar ese momento tan vergonzoso?!

* * *

...el prologo y el primer capitulo! hace mucho tiempo que tenia ganas de escribir un fic relacionado con la mitología de todas las culturas y taran! aquí esta... es una mezcla que tiene como base a "skip beat" y "la mitología griega", lo complementare con mitos de una que otra cultura y algunos cuentos infantiles... porque amo todo lo que relacionado con esto. me encantan.

ahora... que he hablado sobre mis gustos, me gustaría saber que les pareció el primer capitulo ¿merece alguna sonrisa de la parte de ustedes?

jajaja, bueno, si no les gusto... bienvenido son los tomates y cebollas... podre hacerme una ensaladita a la chilena mañana \\(^^)/

gracias por leer este capitulo, algo loco. espero traer pronto el siguiente capitulo y quiero decir, de ante mano, que esta historia tendra romance, drama y un millón de datos culturales (en realidad no son tantos)

si! lo olvidaba... quiero decir que Ninigi es el primer emperador de japón, como lo dice el mito, es hijo de la diosa del sol, osea, en otra cultura; como la griega, de la diosa Hera.

creo que eso es todo... no leemos! besitos y bombones para todos.


	2. Chapter 2

( aviso: son dos capitulos juntos... ¡un dosxuno!)

* * *

Capitulo 2: el_ hada Kuon. el encuentro, separacion y la eterna promesa. -parte1-_

Estamos en la edad media y todo va por mal camino. Los reinos están siendo sometidos por tiranos, las pestes azotan fuertemente a la plebe y la elite, la mortandad infantil acaba con centenares de criaturitas y cada vez somos menos los capaces de hacer algo. Sin duda la época más cruel por la que ha pasado este mundo. ¿Será que, al final, las sombras lograran lo que quieren?

Suelto un suspiro y apretó la roca ámbar que tengo en mis manos; estoy en medio del mercado, vistiendo una vieja capa roja que me cubre del frio, mientras pienso en lo que está sucediendo. Es difícil tener el conocimiento de todo y verse con las manos atadas, sin poder hacer nada, solo por ser plebeya. No tengo muchas oportunidades de poder mejorar esto sola, por mi cuenta, por ello deberé conseguir ayuda. Buscar amigos, conocidos y, si los dioses están de nuestro lado, conseguiremos equilibrar nuevamente la magia natural del mundo.

Empiezo a caminar a mi casa con los víveres que he comprado.

Hace tres días cumplí mis dieciocho años y hace seis meses mis recuerdos despertaron de su sueño. Ahora tengo claro quién soy y el porqué podía ver criaturas mitológicas. Mi madre Hana, la mujer que ha cuidado de mí en esta vida, siempre ha pensado que tengo mucha imaginación y que las criaturas mágicas de las que siempre le hable son nobles creaciones de mi mente. Aunque ahora sé que no es así; porque yo, hija de Hera, soy una ninfa que he perdurado por todos el tiempo, con el único fin de mantener a raya las sombras. La magia siempre ha existido, los elfos, las hadas y las especies malignas.

Me detengo frente a la puerta de nuestra precaria casa y entro para encontrarme con mi madre cociendo, sentada en uno de los tres banquillos que tenemos. La vida que se lleva en esta época es sacrificada en comparación a la de otros tiempos, pero no hay mucho en lo que pueda intervenir para cambiar la realidad. Solo tengo que resignarme a lo que han ocasionado las sombras.

Mi madre levanta la cabeza y se pone de pie para saludarme con un beso en la frente. –Qué alivio.- dice y le sonrió sin mirarla a los ojos por respeto; una costumbre. –mi niña, tardasteis mucho.- agrega tomando las verduras que traigo en mi delantal. –El rey ha mandado a sus soldados más temprano y temí a que algo malo te pudiera ocurrir.- comento comenzando a ordenar la poca comida que tenemos en tinajas de madera.

Caceria… la guardia real…

Es verdad, lo había olvidado, por las tarde nuestro rey manda a sus soldados para arrestar a cualquiera que parezca sospechoso, malandrín, ladrón o quien se cruce por el camino y no sepa explicar quién es o a lo que se dedica. Es una acción cruel y todos preferimos escondernos en nuestras casas para evitar que nos pillen por sorpresa. Nunca me han tomado y sé que no tengo que fiarme de mi condición de plebeya o suerte, porque aun que no sea una ladrona, si a los soldados se les da la gana, me tomaran y llevaran como rehén hasta el calabozo.

También dicen que, cuando toman a una joven, la usan como esclava para ellos y no la liberan hasta que se aburren de ella. Supongo que es verdad, porque, cuando yo era una niña, tomaron a mi tía y jamás la volví a ver. Confió en que los dioses la protegen.

Miro a mi madre y parece estar afanada cortando vegetales. – Mi señora.- digo llamándola y ella me sonríe. – madre, he olvidado comprar un poco de carne,…, iré a conseguir un poco con la esposa del carnicero.- explico y ella asiente. – Volveré pronto, sana y en una pieza.- agrego antes de salir de mi hogar, dándole la esperanza que suele perder cada vez que sabe que saldré sola.

El carnicero vive solo a dos calles más alejadas, a la periferia, del castillo. Miro a cada lado asegurándome de no encontrarme con algún guardia y emprendo mi marcha entre todos los pobladores de la ciudad.

El reino en el que vivo es pequeño y nuestro rey quiere lo mejor para nosotros, no está contaminado de maldad o codicia como otros reyes, pero, no tiene la suficiente ayuda divina como para convertir su reino en uno prospero y bueno para todos.

Miro las casas y todas están apegadas entre sí, con unas cuantas ventanas en el frente y una que otra de segundo piso. Sigo caminando y siento que alguien va tras de mí, miro pero no veo nadie sospechoso; todos caminan bajo su propia ruta. Suelto un suspiro y sigo buscando una solución para ayudar a la mala racha de mi reino. – ¿Kyoko?- escucho que me llaman por mi nombre pero en japonés y me giro para ver quién es.

Hay un hombre tras de mí, usando una capa azul que parece estar nueva. Tiene el cabello rubio y sus ojos brillan con la misma intensidad que los míos. Me sonríe y hace una leve reverencia. – Es un placer poder volverla a encontrar.- me dice y agacho la cabeza para hacer una reverencia mientras tomo mis faldas en un saludo. Un noble. Por unos segundos no supe quien era hasta que el dice. –es una linda época, pero, creo que le falta algo.-

Sus palabras, son las mismas que dice en cada nuevo encuentro que tenemos. – Usted es… el hada, ¿no?- pregunto temiendo a equivocarme y que me crea una loca, pero, el sonríe de una forma tan noble que siento que nuestro hilo del destino se vuelve a anudar; para juntarnos en esta vida. –Kuon.- digo al fin, sonriendo aliviada ya que no es un extraño. –Al fin nos encontramos.- agrego y Kuon me ofrece su brazo para que me tome de él; permitiéndonos seguir en la compañía del otro sin levantar sospecha alguna entre los súbditos de nuestro rey.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro. –Me alegra haberte encontrado Kyoko.- dice y recuerdo que estamos en Europa, en media época medieval y que es inapropiado que use la referencia japonesa de mi nombre. En una de nuestras vidas anteriores, la última vez que nos vimos, nos encontramos en Japón; cuando aun existía el imperio del bis-nieto de mi hermano mortal Ninigi. En aquel encuentro, mi nombre era Kyoko; pero ahora, traduciéndolo al derivado medieval del griego, seria: Kathreptis. Sé que no estamos en Grecia, pero la traducción sirve de todas maneras.

Apretó un poco el brazo de Kuon, para darle a conocer que hablare de lo nuestro. –Por favor Leilo, al igual que yo, debes usar el nombre en latín, griego o romano.- pido casi en un susurro y Kuon asiente. –Tienes razón, mi querida Kathreptis.- comenta. – pero para mí, siempre serás la Kyoko-chan que conocí en el imperio de Jimnu.- me dice y me sonrojo, porque esa fue la última vez que nos vimos y cuando nos juramos compañía eterna.

-mi dama.- dice y no lo miro porque estoy recordando viejo encuentros. –Kathreptis.- me nombra y levanto levemente la mirada. – ¿Podríamos conversar hoy en la noche?- me pregunta y frunzo el ceño ante la descortés insinuación. ¿Se suponía que nuestro reencuentro debía ser sellado con esta clase de palabras indecorosas?

Kuon suelta una risita y se pone frente a mi deteniendo el caminar. –no te imagines otras cosas. Es solo que…- da un respiro y pareciera que se le viera algo agobiado. Me preocupo por él, lo miro a los ojos, rompiendo todo tipo de reglas medievales, y le tomo las manos con confianza, ya que nos conocemos de toda la vida.

El me sonríe y susurra algo que no alcanzo a escuchar. El mundo que nos rodea se congela y todo cambia a un tono de color crema. – espera, Kuon… No es necesario que te esfuerces para detener el tiempo. – digo sorprendida, mirando a mi alrededor. – Vuelve todo a la normalidad, ahora.- pido nerviosa y el eleva los hombros dándome a conocer que lo pensara. – ¡Kuon!- exclamo y pongo una mano sobre su pecho para elevarme en puntitas y llegar a su altura. –tanto tu como yo sabemos que: detener el tiempo, es muy cansador y luego de unos minutos no tendrás fuerzas y todo volverá a la normalidad. Así que detén esto y deja de malgastar tus energías.- pido preocupada por el derroche de magia que está haciendo en este momento. No puede darse el lujo de hacer esto en esta época, es como entregarse vivo para que lo desuellen y usen su piel para purificar el ambiente de las supuestas brujas. Miro decidida a Kuon, con la intención de que detenga esta locura y él me toma del mentón para darme un beso.

Es suave y cálido. Había extrañado sus suaves labios durante siglos.

Me separe sonrojada y todo volvió a circular. El tiempo volvió a correr y la gente caminaba como si nada hubiera pasado allí. Kuon se acerca a mí y me entrega una hoja que hiso aparecer de debajo de su capa. –Te espero.- dice dejándome con la hoja en las manos antes de dar un par de pasos y desaparecer. Siempre era igual, nunca iba a cambiar y debía empezarme a acostumbrar. Hacer uso de la magia era nuestro atributo y las personas comunes nunca se daban cuenta de ello, a menos de que nosotros quisiéramos llamar su atención.

He pasado un susto tremendo pensando que el hada se agotaría ante semejante encantamiento, como lo es detener el tiempo, pero, creo que he exagerado un poco. Suelto un suspiro y decido volver a casa.

Estando frente a la puerta recuerdo las presas de carne y suelto un suspiro como lamento. Respiro, cierro mis ojos y meto mi mano bajo mi capa para sacar el encargo de proteínas que me ha hecho mi madre. Entro sonriendo y veo que Hana tiene la mesa lista para la cena. – Bienvenida de regreso Kathreptis.- me dice y se acerca para tomar la bolsa de carne. La mira y sonríe. – Veo que has conseguido una buena ración.- me dice mientras me saco la capa. La tomo, la doblo y la dejo sobre una encimera. Voy a mover mis pies y veo que hay una hoja bajo ellos; la tomo y la guardo, en seguida, el recordar que es de Kuon. Suelto un suspiro y vuelvo a sonreír. -¿Qué pasa mi niña? Te he escuchado suspirar desde que te paraste frente a la puerta antes de entrar.- me dice y mi cara de sorpresa es una poesía. - ¿será el amor que anda rondando por aquí?.- me pregunta y suelto una risita cómplice.

Mi madre me mira preocupada y me doy cuenta que he metido las patas. En esta época, al igual que en muchas otras del pasado, no puedo casarme o tener una relación con alguien a menos de que mi padre de la autorización. Es terrible. En mi primera vida, las cosas no funcionaban así y uno tenía libertad absoluta sobre todo lo que hacía.

\- no te asustes madre, es solo una broma.- digo y ella suelta un suspiro de alivio. –Mas te vale que así sea… no se te ocurra volver a asustarme con algo de tan mal gusto como eso.- aclara y yo asiento obedientemente.

Mi madre, al ser una mujer soltera, espera con añoro el día en que un joven pida mi mano, pero desea que sea de buena familia ya que aquello asegurara mi futura vida. El problema está en que ella no deseaba que sea tan pronto, ya que no quiere quedarse sola y abandonada, porque cuando una joven deja su casa para casarse, nunca más vuelve a ver a sus padres.

Cenamos y luego ordenamos la mesa para armar las camas y dormir.

Antes de apagar las velas miro, a escondidas, el papel que me entrego Kuon y leo: "en las puertas de la catedral, a media noche". Arrugue el papel y mire a mi madre que ya esta acostada y durmiendo. Apago las velas y, por arte de magia, salgo de mi casa sin hacer ruido.

Ir a la catedral para encontrarme con Kuon… ¿podría haber un sitio mejor para conversar? De seguro que sí. ¿Por qué se le ha ocurrido semejante cosa? Estoy segura que, hasta una siembra de papas, hubiera sido mejor lugar para juntarnos que una… catedral.

Desde la época romana, la venida de un mesías y la fundación de una nueva religión, se habían empezado a crear iglesias; que son el lugar en donde se reúnen los fieles a orar. Es algo bueno, fue una buena idea, de parte de los dioses, unirse como uno solo para concentrar la fe de las personas. El único problema que presentaban para mí, es que mi madre está ahí… cualquier palabra que diga, ella la escuchara e intervendrá en todo lo que no le convenga.

Suelto un suspiro y entro a la catedral. De seguro que Hera-sama se molestara al verme junto a Kuon, pues, ella, nunca aprendió a aceptar la voluntad de sus hermanos respecto a nuestro destino.

Miro a Kuon y el parece algo aterrorizado. Lo sabia, el no penso en lo que significaba juntarse en una catedral. Me acerque a él. – Hera te detesta.- comento y el asiente lentamente tragando en seco. Da un paso al lado y me deja ver como una mujer de cabellos, marrones y ondulados, nos miraba desde las primeras bancas del lugar. Mi madre está ahí, con su sonrisa de sol que la hace ver tan bella como siempre.

Si. Juntarnos en la catedral ha sido, lejos, la mejor decisión de Kuon,…, ¿de verdad que no había otro lugar?

¿Su casa? ¿Un huerto? ¿Las montañas?. Cualquier cosa era mejor que este lugar… y ahora que Hera esta aquí, de seguro que pasaremos otros tantos de milenios sin poder vernos por culpa del deseo divino.

* * *

woooo hola! Hera es una mala madre u.u lo dice la mitología y lo dice mi diosa interna, ella debería estar feliz de que su pequeña esta junto a su amor, pero bueno... aun no conocemos mucho a la diosa Hera y creo que deberé guardarme mis palabras para el siguiente capitulo, donde veremos a Hera en acción. jojojo quedara la cream.

quiero darles gracias por los comentarios y bueno... estoy avergonzada, pero quiero confesarle que los amo (tampoco tan así)

mh... cosas que aclarar en este capitulo... serian los nombres, el de kyoko( significa niña de la capital o, también, espejo) en griego seria kathréptis (espejos) y el de kuon(intrépido) seria Leilo ("aquel con fuerza y valor", osea, intrépido)... no me gustaron mucho, pero me agrada leer cuando se llaman por sus nombres griegos.

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y mucho besitos, carne (acabo de recordar que la carne, en la edad media, se consumía, mayoritariamente, frita o hervida, aunque kyoko se la comerá cruda y bien aliñada porque a su madre le gustaba el legado romano; quienes comían de forma muy rustica y primitiva ya que le gustaban los platos fuertes, especiados y violentos.) y pan! no puedo desearles otra cosa que no sea pan y carne, porque, sino, serian bombones; el problema esta que los bombones aun no se inventaban en el tiempo de este capitulo... tal vez les desee que coman animales cazados, ya que era una especia de manjar que solo comían los nobles. en fin... besitos y nos leemos!

* * *

la emocion me cautivo y me veo obligada a añadir el capitulo nuemero tres junto al capitulo numero dos

* * *

Si. Juntarnos en la catedral ha sido, lejos, la mejor opción de Kuon,…, ¿de verdad que no había otro lugar? ¿Su casa? ¿Un huerto? ¿Las montañas? Cualquier cosa es mejor que este lugar.

Hera se pone de pie y yo inclino mi cabeza, mientras tomo mis vestidos para hacer una reverencia como saludo. Cuando levanto mi mirada veo que esta frente a mí y sonriendo al borde de la emoción. – Mi pequeña Kyoko.- dice llamándome por el nombre que ella me ha puesto, ya que mi nacimiento fue, accidentalmente, concebido en Japón porque mi madre quería ver como florecían los cerezos.

Ella me abraza y le devuelvo el abrazo. –Estas tan linda, nena.- me dice y sonrió. Nos separamos un poco y ella mantiene mis manos tomadas a las suyas. –Te he echado mucho de menos pequeña.- agrega y miro sus maravillosos ojos miel. Son como los míos, pero los de ella brillan aun mas; representando la luz y calidez del sol.

\- yo también…- digo y me detengo para pensar unos segundo si debo referirme a ella como a una deidad o como a una madre. Es difícil, pero, la respuesta llega por sí sola; debo tratarla con el amor de una hija a una madre. Hera me toma del brazo y me lleva hasta las primeras bancas de la catedral. –vamos hija, siéntate aquí.- dice y luego frunce el ceño para dirigirse a Kuon. - ¡tú, te quedas allá!- espeta fuertemente, haciendo respetar su palabra, contra Kuon y miro hacia atrás para ver que esta arrodillado con un aire de caballero ante su rey. Si, para él, de seguro que será una mala experiencia reencontrarse a Hera, aunque, para mí, es un lindo momento.

Miro a mi madre, la que ahora se ha sentado junto a mí. –disculpe Hera… pero yo he venido porque…- intento decir, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que guarde silencio. – Ahí, no. tranquila pequeña, si te refieres a que venias para conversar con Kuon, pues ya no; en otra vida lo harán… ahora me prestaras atención.- me dijo dulcemente y yo asentí. De seguro que mi madre ha tenido una conversación de fieras con Kuon; lo deduzco por la cara que tenía el pobre cuando entre a la catedral. ¿De que quera que hablemos? ¿Aun se opone firmemente al amor que sentimos entre el príncipe de las hadas y yo, una ninfa hija de la divinidad de los cielos?

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Suspire sentándome junto a Kuon y este cruzo su brazo por sobre mis hombros para consolarme; abrasándome cálidamente. -… ¿te ha dicho lo mismo a ti?- pregunte y Kuon respiro hondo. –sí, pero a ti te lo ha dicho más amable, con el cariño de una madre, mientras que a mí me ha obligado y amenazado con tener la ira de todos los dioses encima si no cumplo con…

-no lo digas.- pido y apoyo mi mejilla contra su pecho. – ¿Sabías que nos pedirían esto?, ¿sabías que Hera, mi madre, vendría por nosotros?- pregunto y Kuon niega. -¿entonces porque has elegido la catedral?- cuestiono con cierto dolor en mis palabras y él me besa la frente en respuesta. Suelto un gemido y mis lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. – Yo no quería esto.- comento y Kuon solo se limita a consolarme.

Tomo un respiro y me acurruco contra él, entre su brazo que me rodea y su pecho, lo necesito sentir por última vez. –no sabes cuantos siglos espere para volver a encontrarnos. He nacido trece veces con el deseo de encontrarte y no había tenido la suerte que he tenido ahora, aunque no sé por qué digo "suerte" si de todas formas debemos separarnos.- digo y sé que estoy hablando más de lo que debería. Entre Kuon y yo solo puede existir una relación de apoyo y confianza. –lose… entiendo que no podemos…- digo y me muerdo el labio ya que, siento mi emoción a flor de piel y no quiero seguir llorando.

Kuon me estrecha contra él. –Kyoko, lose… yo también te amo.- me dice y toma una de mis manos sin dejar de abrasarme. – yo quiero pedir tu mano, por eso te he pedido que vinieras aquí. Quería vivir esta vida y todo el futuro que nos queda por delante, junto a ti. Tenía planeado pedirles el consentimiento a los dioses; mis abuelos y a tu madre, pero, ellos disponían de otro futuro para nosotros. Aun así, yo quiero…- guarda silencio y me mira a los ojos. –yo te amo y ya no puedo vivir bajo la promesa del compañerismo eterno. No, yo lo que deseo es amarte, cuidarte y estar junto a ti eternamente.- dice y yo no sé si sonreír o llorar.

Sostengo fuertemente su mano para darme el valor necesario y sonreírle. –Kuon-sama, rey de las hadas, yo quiero amarte por todas mis vidas. Desde hoy en adelante, mi corazón; sea donde sea que este, será tuyo al igual que yo. Leilo, para mí, desde hoy, ya no serás mas el hada más poderosa o el hijo de una ninfa y un dios. No, eso no es valedero para esto, porque desde hoy en adelante serás el hombre a quien amare toda mi vida eterna, pase lo que pase y tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer.- digo y Kuon sonríe de oreja a oreja. Le he llamado por su nombre griego, Leilo. Toma mis mejillas y me da un suave beso. – Si la muerte no es impedimento para nuestro amor, nada lo será.- añadí y el apego su frente contra la mía.

Me sonrió mientras acunaba mi rostro entre sus manos. –te amo Kyoko-sama, ninfa e hija de Hera; la gran diosa de los cielos, y si la muerte no es capaz de separarnos, seguiremos encontrándonos en cada vida que tengamos de hoy en adelante; porque te amo y te buscare por cielo, mar y tierra. Kathreptis, para mi dejaras de ser la ninfa más poderosa y pasaras a ser la mujer a quien quiero servir de por vida o por toda la eternidad. Para mí, eres la Kyoko-chan de quien me enamore en la dinastía del primer emperador japonés; escogido por los mismos dioses para unificar ese territorio y otorgar un reino de paz al mundo…

Guarda silencio y, tanto él como yo, sabemos lo que pasara ahora. – y por la paz de este tiempo, de estos reinos y el bien de las personas… debemos…- digo pero mi voz no sale; realmente no quiero que esto pase, pero es el deseo de los dioses y debemos hacerlo.

\- debemos tomar caminos diferentes, por un siglo, hasta que el bien de un paso hacia delante y las personas cierren su corazón a las sombras que atormentan sus vidas y el equilibrio natural.- dice Kuon y cierro mis ojos. No puede haber mejores palabras, que esas, para explicar lo que sucede. Mi frente sigue apoyada a la de él y no quiero dejarlo pero…

Tomo aire y coloco mis manos en las mejillas de mi amado. –prometo amarte y servirte por toda mi vida, incluso si estoy lejos de ti, porque ahora, estaremos lejos del otro…hay un mito que dice que si una ninfa se casa con un rey, el reino prosperara… por eso, yo seré la ninfa que se casa con el rey para entregarle la prosperidad, tan anhelada, al reino. Hare mi labor como lo que soy y ocupare mi magia en erradicar la maldad de este reino. Hare la labor que me han impuesto los dioses y te seguiré amando por el resto de las vidas. Me convertiré en la mano derecha del rey y en la compañera que necesita para sacar a su reino adelante…- digo y siento como mi pecho se recoge. –pero mi corazón siempre será tuyo, Kuon.- murmuro llorando y Kuon me da un suave beso que sella el compromiso de mis palabras.

Kuon me mira a los ojos y su mirada penetra dentro de mí. –yo seré… quien te servirá y te amara por toda mi vida, incluso si estoy lejos de ti o tu de mí, porque tú me haces desear ser cada día mejor y a pesar de que estaremos separados del otro, siempre implorare a los dioses para que cuiden de ti como si fuera yo mismo el que estuviera a tu lado para hacerlo. Ellos no se negaran porque, al igual que tu, Amor, estaré cumpliendo la labor que me han encomendado; seré el caballero más conocido y respetado de este reino para ir a conquistar otros y ponerle fin a la vida de tantos reyes tiranos que llevan hasta la perdición a su pueblo. Usare mi magia para derrocar a las sombras que gobiernan esos reinos y te llevare en mi corazón cada día de mis vidas… serás la luz que iluminara mis batallas y mi único motivo para dar todo de mi. – dice y yo beso sus labios suavemente para sellar sus palabras como una promesa.

\- dejare de pertenecerle a los dioses, para ser tuya Kuon. De hoy en adelante, dejare de ser la sucesora de Hera para entregarme a ti…

\- yo dejare de lado el linaje de mi familia para estar junto a ti, en espíritu; hasta que el juicio final caiga sobre nosotros.- agrega Kuon y me besa la mano.

Está todo listo, acabamos de firmar nuestro compromiso y solo queda soltar nuestras manos para separarnos hasta que cumplamos con la misión de los dioses y se nos permita volver a estar juntos.

Kuon se pone de pie y me lleva de la mano hacia el frente de la catedral. No sé qué es lo que tiene en mente, pero yo lo interrumpo. –Kuon, cuando pienso en que te enfrentaras a las sombras, solo puedo desear que salgas con vida de ello para que termines tu misión en esta vida. Por eso…- digo y abro la palma de mis manos mostrando una piedra de color ámbar, que aparece con mi magia. – te quiero dar esto. Es un regalo que me ha hecho mi madre cuando nací, hace millones de años y…- la pongo entre sus manos y la beso. – quiero que la lleves como si de tu amuleto de la suerte se tratara, porque esto te defenderá de todos los males. – le explico y el mira la piedra que ahora es azul. –Tomara el color de los ojos de su portador, demostrando está dispuesta a protegerte.- añado y Kuon me besa suavemente la frente.

\- muchas gracias Kyoko-chan, la guardare y cuidare hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar: allí te la entregare para recordarte nuestro compromiso.- dice y yo sonrió dejándome tomar de la mano.

Kuon mira al frente y respira hondo.- dioses, esta joven que tengo a mi lado, será a quien serviré de por vida, a quien entregare mi amor y espíritu. Así que, diosa Hera, quiero pedir su bendición…- dice Kuon y apretó su mano para detener su locura. Hera es mi madre, si, pero no es una madre muy comprometida con sus hijos. Es la diosa de la familia, pero, no es la diosa del amor o a quien le pediría el consentimiento, porque, de seguro que, se opone rotundamente a que este junto a Kuon por el resto de mi vida. Soy la única hija ninfa e inmortal que tiene la diosa del cielo y gracias a los dioses del Olimpo, quienes se turnaban para cuidarme en los primeros años del mundo, estoy con vida. Así que Hera no es la indicada para darnos su bendición y apoyo; aunque la quiero mucho y tenemos un lazo de confianza muy firme. De todas formas, el permiso hay que pedirlo a todos los dioses, no solo a mi madre Hera, porque todos son y fueron, en su momento, mis tutores o encargados de mi bien estar.

Kuon me mira sin entender porque lo detengo y le doy otro sutil apretón de mano mientras le sonrió. –madre Hera y dioses. Me presento como la humilde hija que soy de todos, dispuesta a cumplir sus órdenes y llenarlos de ofrendas durante todas mis vidas. Sé que no es necesario explicar todo o hacer los votos de compromiso, porque ya están hechos y sellados… se que lo escucharon. Pues, por eso, solo quiero dirigirme al hombre a quien amo y decirle… -me giro y tomo las dos manos de Kuon. – la promesa ya está sellada, los dioses nos han bendecido y no hay destino cruel que pueda romper este lazo de amor. Así que Kuon, por el amor que nos tenemos y la bendición de los dioses… retirémonos de esta catedral para separarnos durante el siglo que viene por delante.- digo y Kuon me estrecha entre sus brazos. – Nos volveremos a ver.- dice y yo le digo que sí. – suerte amor.- nos decimos al unisón antes de desaparecer, cada uno por su lado, de la catedral.

Es hora de empezar a cumplir con la mitología y verdades impuestas por nosotros mismos, como cuando se dice que un reino prospera al tener de reina a una ninfa. Es una verdad que no puedo negar y lo único que me queda por hacer para ayudar a todos con quienes viví mis dieciocho años en este lugar. Seré la ninfa que cautivara el corazón y el espíritu del nuestro rey.

Quiero ver a Kuon nuevamente, futuramente, en otros tiempos.

* * *

listin pescadin. ahora si, doy por terminada la primera parte de la edad media. ah~ quiero ver pronto a sho-chan en su versión de sombra, muero por escucharlo decir "nunca seras feliz mientras mi existencia en este mundo este acreditada por toda la eternidad" kya! juro que haré que kyoko le rompa la cara luego de eso.

besitos, carne y pan!

me gusto hacer "dosxuno", creo que el siguiente también sera asi; dos capítulos en una sola actualización del fic.


	3. Chapter 3

cap 4:_el encuentro, separacion y la eterna promesa. -parte3- ultima parte- _

Luego de haber estado en la catedral, Hera volvió al Olimpo y, estando allí, se arrepintió tremendamente de haber dejado a su hija junto a ese tal "Kuon". Nunca había sido una madre comprometida y no se arrepentía de ello, ya que no sabía cómo ser una mejor madre, pero, sentía que, de alguna u otra forma, su hija y esa hada, la pasaban a llevar. No había nada que calmara su ira y angustia. Todos los dioses, sin excepción, presenciaron la promesa de amor eterno que hicieron los jóvenes en la catedral y esto termino por enfurecer a la diosa de los cielos; muy protectora de la familia podía ser, pero, no deseaba que ellos formaran una familia. Podía ayudar a cuantas personas pidieran la protección a su familia, pero, a esa hada llamada "Kuon"; ¡Jamás!

Hera estaba incontrolable, ni siquiera Zeus, su esposo, era capaz de calmarla o hacerla entrar en razón; por lo cual impidieron, a los dioses, las salida del Olimpo hasta que Hera se calmara. Cuando esto sucediera, se volverían a abrir las puertas hacia la tierra.

Ares (dios de la guerra), Hebes (diosa de la juventud), Eris (diosa de la discordia) e Ilitia( diosa de los partos) tuvieron que mantener al margen a su madre mientras Zeus cerraba las puertas. Luego de eso todos, a excepción de Hera, prestaron atención a la pareja que hacia su compromiso.

Afrodita se sentía tan conmovida, por la pareja, que estaba pensando en obsequiarles algo para cuando el siglo acabara y estos se volvieran a reencontrar. Tendría alrededor de cien años para pensar en cómo les daría los obsequios, sin que Hera se enterara y arruinara sus planes. A veces la esposa del gran Zeus; quien era su sobrino, era un dolor de cabeza. Tan vengativa y llevada de su idea que había salido la diosa Hera; simplemente no sabía cómo su lindo sobrino, dios del Olimpo, Zeus, la soportaba.

Afrodita suspiro conmovida y apoyo su cabeza contra el hombre de su hijo Eros; quien sonreía de oreja a oreja ya que estaba a punto de ganar una apuesta que había hecho.

Eros estuvo esperando este momento desde que nació la pequeña hija de Hera y supo que la enviarían a la tierra para que cumpliera la labor de ninfa. Sabía que Hera sería muy celosa cuidando de la niña, por eso se presto para atender de ella mientras aun era bebe y, así, aprovechar para dotarla de regalos que la llevarían a encontrar el verdadero amor a muy temprana edad. Eso sí, nunca imagino que, Kyoko, se enamoraría del hijo que había tenido en secreto con artemisa; el cual fue regalaron a las hadas para que lo criaran como suyo.

Cuando la hija de Hera fue enviada a la tierra y dejada en manos de las ninfas, Eros le pidió a Artemisa que le echara una miradita, desde lejos, a la niña. La diosa lo hizo, ya que solía pasar mucho tiempo en la tierra y allí vio como la niña creció cumpliendo la labor de una ninfa. Se sentía orgullosa de ella y la adoraba, estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en todo cuando la chica entendiera cómo funcionaba el mundo, pero antes de que esto pasara, Kyoko-chan se volvió amiga de las hadas y, allí, Artemisa vio como su hijo sentía una leve atracción por la pequeña

Lo primero que hiso Artemisa fue contarle a Eros, ya que era el único que sabía la existencia de aquel niño, aparte de las hadas, y le pidió ayuda para evitar que se enamoraran. Artemisa no quería que el linaje de los dioses perdurara en el tiempo, estaba en contra de mantener la sangre divina, por ello, deseaba que su hijo no se enamorada de la joven. Quería que los dos fueran felices, pero, impediría que se formara el amor entre ellos, aunque, Eros no estaba de acuerdo.

Pasaron millones de años en los que Artemisa descanso alegre, sin la preocupación de que la hija de Hera se enamorara de su único hijo. Estaba tan feliz, que Eros sintió envidia y decidió insinuarle una apuesta. "ellos se enamoraran, ya verás. Yo no hare nada, me limitare a observarlos de lejos, al igual que tu, pero, el amor es más fuerte y se unirán tarde o temprano… cuando eso pase, artemisa, te tendré nuevamente en mis brazos… No seas terca mujer, volver a colarte entre mis sabanas no te hará perder la divinidad. Los mortales no tienen porque saber lo que tenemos tu y yo"

La apuesta se concreto hace medio milenio atrás y hoy se finalizo, dando como ganador a Eros; quien deseaba poder tener a artemisa nuevamente entre sus brazos.

La pareja de jóvenes termino pidiendo la bendición a los dioses y todos asintieron de acuerdo o dijeron "si", a excepción de Hera; quien, a grito limpio, se oponía totalmente a ese romance. ¡Su hija no podía entregarse en cuerpo y alma a nadie!, aun era tan pequeña y sentía que podían romperle el corazón. Hera no deseaba ver llorar a su niña. Estaba decidida, no dejaría que alguien tocara a su pequeña; fuera quien fuera.

Luego del compromiso, el cual fue aceptado por "todos" los dioses, la pareja se separo y cada uno empezó con su tarea.

Al cabo de una semana, Kyoko había conquistado el corazón del rey apareciendo cada vez que él iba a dar una vuelta a la ciudad o celebraba uno de sus bailes nocturnos reales. El rey no sabía como la chica entraba a sus fiestas, pero, no le importaba porque le encantaba tenerla allí para disfrutar de su compañía.

Al mes, el rey le ofreció matrimonio a Kyoko y esta acepto; revelándole que era una ninfa. El rey pensaba que la chica era muy creativa por lo cual no creyó en sus palabras, lo tomo como un encanto más de la chica y termino por sentirse más atraído a aquella alma tan pura. Se caso con la ninfa tras la bendición de Hana, la madre de Kyoko, y vivieron juntos convirtiéndose en muy buenos amigos; casi hermanos.

Kyoko era la hermana que el hombre nunca tuvo, por lo cual él no se atrevió a tocarla. Bueno, sumando que los dioses; Hera, Eros, Artemisa, Afrodita y Hebes, se le aparecían en los sueños diciéndole que estaba prohibido tocar a Kyoko; si lo hacía, su reino seria infectado por plagas y pestes, llevándolo hasta lo más bajo y matando a todo su pueblo.

Luego de los años, el rey, por consejo de Kyoko, busco a una doncella que pudiera darle un hijo para que fuera su heredero. El pequeño fue cuidado y educado por la ninfa; la cual sentía que su trabajo estaba más que echo con aquello. El niño creció, el reino prospero y floreció, el rey enfermo y su hijo tomo el cargo. Todo era más que perfecto. El nuevo rey tenía un concepto de reino que lo llevo a la gloria; todo gracias a la ninfa de su madre.

Luego de la muerte del rey, Kyoko siguió apoyando a su hijo. El joven veía a su madre cada vez más vieja, pero nunca fue capaz de decirle que descansara y detuviera sus labores de consejera ya que sentía que los dioses hablaban a través de ella. Al final del siglo, Kyoko ya era una anciana más y había cumplido su papel de la mejor forma posible.

Solucionado lo de la balanza natural, los dioses le permitieron descansar. Dejo el mundo en sueños, mientras dormía, y su hijo, quien adoraba a su madre, pidió a los dioses que cuidaran de la buena mujer que lo había cuidado.

Al inicio del nuevo siglo, el hijo de Kyoko, ya tenía una familia, una esposa y dos hijos a quienes educo como su madre lo había hecho con él. Se sentía más que orgulloso y bendecido por los dioses con la familia que había tenido.

Mientras tanto, paralelamente, Kuon se volvió un caballero de renombre y conquisto tres reinos. Se deshizo de los reyes tiranos y los unifico, convirtiendo los tres reinos en un solo gran imperio. Mejoro las condiciones de vida de los plebeyos y se entrego por completo a las ideas o deseos de los dioses, aunque, él murió antes que Kyoko; a causa de un capricho de Eros. Su hijo había cumplido con mucho más de lo que le habían pedido, por ello, decidió que era mejor volverlo a hacer nacer para que así, en un futuro, se pudiera reencontrar con la chica a la que le había prometido todas sus vidas.

Luego de aquello, pasaron los años y siglos, pero los jóvenes no se encontraban ya que la vida y el mundo estaban algo inestable y siempre, los dioses, necesitaban encomendarles alguna tarea en específica.

Hasta que al fin, luego de muchos siglos, los dioses sintieron que ya no había mucho que hacer para equilibrar la magia natural, por lo que no intervinieron en nada y Kyoko nación en Japón, mientras Kuon nació en estados unidos. Al principio los dioses y, en especial afrodita, estaban decepcionados de ello, pero, luego de unos años, todo se soluciono; Kyoko seguía en Japón y Kuon había ido a Japón para iniciar una nueva vida como Tsuruga Ren.

¿Era un nuevo comienzo?, ¿una nueva oportunidad para vivir sus vidas? ¿Alguna clase de juego del destino? O ¿el efecto que tuvo la promesa que se hicieron en sus vidas eternas? No lo sabían, pero estaban seguros que, al fin, podría ocurrir algo importante entre la pareja mas bendecida por los dioses.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

* * *

(ahora, al igual que anteriormente, pondre el capitulo cinco. oh, amo a Eros!)

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

capitulo 5: ¿eros es mi padre?- ¡¿donde esta mi ropa!?

Una semana después de enterarme que mi Kyoko recordaba su pasado, me tome la garantía de disfrutar de ella, el equivalente a la cantidad de cuanto la había extrañado. Habíamos salido a comer, al cine, al teatro, pasábamos muchas juntos horas en el trabajo y ya estaba instalada para vivir en casa; lo único que faltaba era consumar el pacto de amor que habíamos hecho en la edad media.

Nadie sabia lo nuestro, o al menos eso suponía, pero, no pasaron más de cinco minutos; desde que pensé que en la noche le enseñaría el placer de amar, cuando aparece un hombre vestido de camisa y pantalón; con un físico de modelo y un rostro sacado de alguna revista italiana. Si, nadie sabía lo que teníamos Kyoko y yo, al menos podía asegurarme de que ningún mortal lo sabía, pero, ¿y los dioses?

Yo estaba sentado en mi sofá mientras pensaba en la semana que había vivido con mi Kyoko y en que deseaba tocar su cuerpo con mis manos, para hacerla disfrutar del placer carnal, cuando veo a este griego mirándome con una sonrisa en su cara. – Veo que vas rápido.- dijo y mi cara de sorpresa era digna de portada para la Odisea de Homero. – bah, mira tú. Ahora, luego de pensar esas cosas tan sucias, te da vergüenza y te quedas hecho piedra.- dice en un tono burlesco y luego mira hacia los lados. –Pude haber jurado que, tal vez, medusa me había seguido.- agrego y se tomo la libertad de quitarse los zapatos para ponerse cómodo.

– ¿Disculpa?- pregunto y el suelta una carcajada.

– ¿No me reconoces?- pregunta y no se dé que mierda está hablando. – ¿Es enserio?- vuelve a preguntar y alzo una ceja algo desconcertado.

– no, ni una mierda de idea sobre quién eres. – respondo y al hombre se le desencaja la mandíbula.

Coloco un pie sobre mi rodilla y espero hasta que recobra la compostura. – yo, soy eros, el dios del amor y el sexo, hijo de afrodita y…bueno, pues, creo que soy tu padre.- me dice y siento unas granas increíbles de reír. Si este hombre es un Dios, creo que no le hare peticiones ya que le faltan un par de palos para el puente.

Me aclaro la garganta y me dirijo al Dios de "la locura" que tengo en frente. – creo que lo de "creo que soy tu padre" deberías haberlo omitido. – comento y Eros se tapa los ojos con una mano. – ¿Ahora, a que se debe la visita de una deidad en mi departamento?- pregunto y Eros hace aparecer un arco junto a una fleja de tamaño miniatura; posiblemente es de ese tamaño para convertirlos en artículos de bolsillo.

Toma la flecha y empieza a limpiarse las uñas. –bueno, veras, como ya dije; soy Eros…- dice y lo interrumpo carraspeando; "Cupido", pero él no me presta atención y sigue. –Eros, el dios del amor y el sexo. Estoy aquí porque sé que has pensado en tener una noche juguetona con Kyoko-chan, ¿no es así?.- me pregunta y siento que ahora soy el tema de interés para todos los Dioses.

Miro a mí alrededor y no hay nada. –oye Cupido, ¿trajiste alguna clase de producción invisible y mágica contigo? ¿Lo que yo digo, se trasmitirá en alguna especie de televisión mágica o algo así?- pregunto y Cupido suelta una carcajada, pero, luego se tapa la boca y frunce el ceño.

Me señala con su arco. –Nunca más me vuelvas a llamar Cupido.- agrega y yo asiento. – no, vengo solo… pero, somos Dioses; todo lo que las personas dicen, hacen o piensan lo podemos oír.- dice y me pregunto cómo lo harán para sobrevivir escuchando tantas voces a la vez. – te acostumbras. – dice en respuesta a lo que pensé y siento, al fin, que estoy frente a un Dios.

El me sonríe y me vuelve a señalar con su arco. – Contesta a mi pregunta.- pide y no digo nada, pero pienso un "si". El deja salir un suspiro de cansancio y hace desaparecer su arco. –sabes hijo, estas en un gran, pero, gran problema. No es que quiera meterte miedo o meterme en tu vida, pero, no te aconsejo que intentes tocar a Kyoko-chan…- dice y le pregunto el porqué. –pues, fácil, te castrare si lo haces. – me dice y sé que está hablando en serio, siento su decisión dentro de mí.

El hace aparecer una hoz y me señala, pero luego se toma unos segundos para re-considerarlo y desaparece la especie de cuchilla. – te quiero mucho como para hacerte eso, así que, creo que tendré que recurrir a la conversación.- suelta un suspiro antes de continuar. – Sabes hijo, tú no fuiste planeado, simplemente naciste de Artemisa y nos vimos en el deber de entregarte a las hadas, porque Artemisa es la diosa de la virginidad y, bueno, no podía aparecer con un hijo en el Olimpo… Crees que somos malos padres y te entendemos, pero nosotros siempre te hemos cuidado de lejos, incluso, te hemos dado un montón de regalos en cada una de tus vidas, solo para que tengas éxito. Así que nos sentimos orgullosos de haberte cuidado desde lejos. – Eros me sonríe y siento que estoy en medio de la grabación de una comedia. ¿Artemisa no es virgen? Eros asiente y se limpia la garganta para seguir. – como ya dije, te quiero mucho y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo, a excepción de "tu nueva idea". No puedes tocar a Kyoko-chan, está prohibido. Hera te matara y ¡me castrara! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Algo sumamente cruel y horrible. Ella no lo perdonara y, para más, buscara la forma de hacernos sufrir a los dos, porque ella sabe que fui yo el que doto a Kyoko con la bendición de que encontrara al amor de sus vidas; ósea tu. Por eso todos estamos seguros que son tal para cual… Hera me matara. Así que hijo, por favor… ten consideración de tu padre y no toques a Kyoko.- me pidió y no aguante mas; reí a carcajadas por unos minutos hasta que el suspiro.

– lo siento, pero estoy dispuesto a morir por disfrutar de algo tan maravilloso…

– ¡No lo digas!- exclamo Eros parándose de un salto del sillón. Me miro y entrecerró los ojos, como si me estuviera examinando o algo así. –tienes un cierto parecido a mí, pero, te pareces mas a tu madre. Bueno, ya que no vas a apreciar tu vida y de todas formas te arriesgaras, me gustaría enseñarte un par de cosas.- dijo y lo mire incrédulo. Este dios estaba loco y no me era fácil imaginar que cosa iba a hacer ahora.

–pues, estoy más que seguro que, aun, no has tocado a muchas mujeres, al menos no tantas como yo, por eso tu padre, se encargara de enseñarte cosas que harán disfrutar mucho a mi linda Kyoko-chan.- comento y realmente creo que está loco. – ¿Me enseñaras como hacer disfrutar a una mujer del sexo?- pregunte y él se cruzo de brazos asintiendo animadamente. – ¿Puedo saber como harás eso?- pregunte imaginándome que, tal vez, traería a alguna amiga diosa o sacerdotisa que pudiera ayudarme. Pero no, no fue así. –Claro…- dijo y de repente veo que ya no es Eros sino que ¿¡Afrodita!? – ¿qué tal amor? ¿Me veo bien como afrodita?- dice la mujer con la voz de eros.

–Esto tiene que ser una broma.- comento sin filtro. –No puede ser.- agrego sin creer que el hombre que dice ser mi padre acaba de transformarse, físicamente, en la diosa griega de la belleza. –Te matara por hacer eso.- le digo, pero, ya lo tengo sobre mí, con sus manos femeninas sobre mi pecho y yo estoy desnudo. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo!? – ¡Mierda, Eros!- exclamo y me levanto para que salga de encima mío. Busco mi ropa en la habitación, pero ¿Dónde cresta esta la ropa que tenía puesta hace unos segundos atrás?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

taran! me encanta la labor y el sentimiento de padre que tiene Eros con respecto a su hijo. \\(^^)/

bueno, aquí esta lo del día de hoy... espero que les guste y los haga reír, ¿les he robado alguna risita o sonrisa?

como siempre, gracias por leer, por llegar hasta aqui leyendo y con eso, ya me siento pagada. el siguiente capitulo... no tengo idea de como sera, aun no lo escribo y estoy enredara; no tengo el norte bien claro y de seguro que terminare escribiendo sobre la época del imperio de Jinmu o la participación de las sombras en la historia.

muchas muchas gracias. Besitos, chocolates y fresas para pasar una tarde fresca.


	4. Chapter 4

hola! bueno... ahora si estoy listongo para continuar con esta historia. (PD_ borre los capitulos de relleno)

* * *

– ¡Que alguien detenga a Hera!- exclamo Afrodita levantándose del sofá blanco en el que descansaba mientras estaba en el Olimpo, irrumpiendo el pacifico momento que se estaba viviendo en el lugar.

Zeus; que estaba sentado en su trono, alejado de la junta de dioses, miro hacia el lugar de su esposa y se le desencajo la mandíbula cuando vio que había dejado un pavo real como figura de remplazo. ¿Hace cuanto rato había desaparecido? No lo sabía a causa de que el pavo había rellenado la falta de su presencia, pero, quería confiar en que su mujer no haría nada descabellado.

Atenea se puso de pie e hiso aparecer una copa con agua en sus manos. –No se preocupen, Hera no hará algo más que mirar.- comento y todos la miraron como si estuviera loca. – ¿No es así padre todo poderoso?- pregunto la sabia mujer a Zeus y este soltó una risita cómplice. –Ven, así que confíen en mí y en nuestro padre, que Hera solo ira a darse una vuelta y volverá.- dijo y luego miro el lugar vacio de afrodita. Dio un suspiro y se coloco la mano libre en la cintura. – ¿Y afrodita?- pregunto y nadie supo que responder. – ¿No me digan que ha vuelto a irse con Hades?- pregunto y exhalo antes de dejarse caer sobre el puesto de su hermana. Se acomodo y estiro sus piernas sobre el delicado mueble. –bueno, que mas da; de todas formas todos sabemos que del amor al odio hay un solo paso.- agrego y todos rieron ante aquel comentario.

Desde el inicio de los tiempos que Zeus había castigado a afrodita por ser tan coqueta, pero la joven no podía dejar de lado su naturaleza; al igual que no podía evitar sentirse atraída por hades, el dios del inframundo, por lo que se escapaba en cualquier momento para ir donde su eterno amado.

Zeus exhalo cansado y, de un segundo a otro, trajo de vuelta a Hera hasta su lado. La mujer apareció sentada sobre las piernas de su esposo e intento quejarse por haber sido obligada a volver, pero, el Dios estaba tan molesto con ella que, antes de escuchar la protesta de su esposa y tener que reprocharla por su acción, prefirió besarla.

Los dioses presentes en ese momento, al ver que Zeus había traído de regreso y puesto a Hera sobre sus piernas, decidieron desaparecer en el mismo instante para volver en un par de días más, cuando ya todo estuviera mas calmado en el Olimpo y no hubiera riesgo de ser participes de las muestras de amor entre Hera y el Dios todo poderoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuon abrasaba a Kyoko mientras la chica dormía tranquila y dulcemente. Habían pasado la noche juntos y se sentía feliz de haber protagonizado aquella experiencia para la chica… después de todo, el tormento pasado con Eros había servido de mucho y, ahora, debía agradecerle por los trucos que le enseño en el arte del sexo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el dios griego del sexo, quien invento "el kamasutra", "las mil formas de causar un placer desmedido en tu pareja" y "los chocolates de san Valentín", pudiera ser su padre y, aun mas, desear que la primera vez de Kyoko fuera inolvidable; como el dijo, "posiblemente la mejor primera vez, entre todas las primeras veces de la historia… entre los mortales, Porque sabes que yo soy el mejor en la cama cuando hablamos de divinidades"

Dio un suspiro y recordó el momento en que se coloco sobre Kyoko y la ropa de la chica desapareció por arte de magia, provocando que esta se sonrojara tímidamente e intentara detener todo lo que se venía por delante, aunque, Kuon logro impedirlo gracias a un consejo que le había entregado Eros; "si quiere escapar, pues átala… no, no, eso no… tienes que mimarla con una caricia en su mejilla y un beso, eso de seguro que funcionara con Kyoko… y bueno, si la ninfa, aun así quiere escapar, por amarrarla tendrás que optar". Kuon, con solo un beso y una caricia, logro que Kyoko se sintiera en confianza. Era tan dulce y tierna; la amaba.

–así que… ya que has disfrutado, ahora puedo castrarte, ¿cierto?- dijo Eros apareciendo en la cama, entre Kuon y Kyoko, provocando que su hijo; príncipe de las hadas, de un salto saliera de la cama.

Eros sonrió y se preocupo de que Kyoko no despertara. -¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Kuon algo agitado y Eros empezó a acariciar el cabello de la hija de Hera, mientras la abrasaba suavemente acunándola entre sus brazos. Tal vez no eran los brazos de Morfeo, pero, de todas formas serian reconfortantes para ella. –Ten más cuidado Kuon, casi despiertas a Kyoko-chan.- comento Eros y el príncipe hada frunció el ceño. –suéltala ahora mismo, transexual.- le dijo haciendo alusión a lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás, cuando Eros se disfrazo de mujer.

Eros apareció al lado de Kuon, en calzoncillos, y se apoyo en su hombro. –Hay hijo, no uses esos términos conmigo, si de todas formas; has aprendido lo que debías, ¿no?- pregunto Eros y Kuon suspiro agotado; su padre tenía razón. La experiencia vivida con él había sido una odisea, pero cuando llego el momento de acariciar suavemente las curvas de Kyoko, todo parecía ser una perfecta canción de cuna; había sido simplemente maravilloso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despierto y, sin pensarlo dos veces, cierro los ojos aferrándome fuertemente a las sabanas. No quiero ver que es la habitación de Kuon, no quiero creerlo y no quiero recordarlo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Intento no recordarlo, pero, es imposible. Tengo su dulce aroma en mi y es tan tranquilizador, que me siento, aun, más nerviosa. Pase la noche junto a Kuon, en la misma cama, bajo las mismas sabanas y… hicimos cosas… ¡ah! De seguro que hasta los dioses saben lo que hicimos en la noche…

Me tapo la cabeza con las sabanas y abro los ojos. Kuon no está en la habitación, puedo sentir que estoy sola, pero, aun así, no quiero salir de la cama. Recuerdo que anoche, el hombre que ocupa todo mi corazón, me enseño lo que era el arte del amor… fue tan suave, me susurro cosas tan dulces y me sentí tan deseada, que me fue imposible oponerme a aquello. Nunca voy a olvidar ese momento, fue tan mágico, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ante nuestro deseo para impedir que nos interrumpieran y permitirnos sellar la promesa que nos hicimos la última vez que estuvimos juntos; la promesa de la catedral. Al fin, luego de muchos siglos, pudimos sellar nuestra promesa de amor eterno. Somos una pareja, estamos unidos por el lazo rojo del destino y es como si nos hubiésemos casado.

Cierro los ojos y mis labios se curvan. Al fin estoy junto a Kuon…

– ¡ah…! ¡Qué vergüenza! Es mucho más vergonzoso que recordar el día de la promesa eterna. –chillo mientras giro emocionada en la cama, quedando envuelta en las sabanas de tal forma que se me hace imposible moverme de otra forma que no sea rodando.

Es sábado y tengo la mañana libre, porque durante la tarde estaré en una prueba de vestuario. ¿Kuon habrá desayunado? Posiblemente no, pero, ¿Dónde estará?

Miro el techo y me giro para arrollarme. Me hubiera gustado despertar y encontrarlo a mi lado. Hubiera estado roja de vergüenza, pero, hubiera sido muy feliz si eso hubiera pasado, aunque, ya soy muy, muy, feliz. El simple hecho de estar con Kuon y haber sellado nuestra promesa, me hace profunda e inmensamente feliz. Gracias dioses por regalarme esta oportunidad, no saben cuan feliz me han hecho.

Cierro los ojos y duermo un poco más, hasta que siento como los rayos del sol irrumpen, mi descanso, entrando y colándose entre las cortinas. Bostezo y sé que tengo que levantarme, pero, estoy envuelta como un rollito primavera. Pienso que me quedare así hasta que alguien venga en mi ayuda, pero, recuerdo que no es necesario porque puedo hacerlo sola; con un poquito de magia.

Me pongo de pie, tomo la sabana y me la coloco como lo uno de mis vestidos favoritos de la época griega; tomada en un hombro, envuelta en mi cintura y a pomponeado a la altura de mis rodillas. Me acerco a las cortinas y las abro de par en par para dejar entrar la luz del día. Busco mi ropa y suelto un suspiro al pensar que no es necesaria. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo aparece ordenado; como por arte de magia. Sonrió

Me decido por tomar una ducha y me voy hasta el baño, me ducho, me relajo y comprendo que no olvidare fácilmente la noche que acabo de vivir. -¡me duele todo!- chillo mientras salgo del baño y voy hasta la cocina para preparar algo de comer…

¿Podre hacer aparecer a Kuon con solo desear que esté a mi lado?

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hera se dejo caer cansada en su sofá y miro frunciendo el ceño, al resto de los dioses que descansaban y conversaban, sin creer que pudieran estar tan relajados. – díganme… ¿Cómo lo hacen para actuar de manera tan relajada ante lo que acaba de suceder?- pregunto obteniendo la atención de todas las divinidades presente. - ¿es que acaso no sienten ansiedad por lo que acaban de hacer ese Kuon y mi hija?- añadió y todos los dioses se miraron entre sí, sin saber que contestar; porque realmente no se sentían mal por ello, al contrario, estaban muy felices por lo que acababa de suceder.

Hera miro a su lado izquierdo en busca de las palabras de Zeus, pero, este estaba afanado leyendo un libro que le había encomendado atenea. –Zeus… mi amor….- murmuro Hera y el hombre le sonrió. -¿Cómo puedes permitir que esto pase?- pregunto y Zeus se inclino hacia ella para besarle la frente. Se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado para consolarla con palabras de amor; de un hombre a su esposa.

Hera apego su cabeza contra el hombro del dios y este acaricio sus cabellos. – el mundo ya está bien, ¿no?... las desentendencias de las primeras sombras ya no saben si seguir con el legado de sus padres o vivir sus vidas a sus antojos, las acciones malas son contrarrestadas con los buenos sentimientos de muchos humanos y ahora no tenemos porque intervenir en el camino de la humanidad.- explico y Hera suspiro.

–lose… pero, Zeus, mi hija acaba de consumar su amor con un ser inferior.- se quejo Hera frunciendo el ceño, mientras pensaba en el chico llamado Kuon.

Zeus guardo silencio y fijo su mirada en Eros, quien estaba recostado junto a una fuente de uvas. Zeus sabía quien era Kuon, pero, no podía intervenir entre los secretos de las divinidades, aunque, podía presionar con su suave mirada para que hablaran. Eros se estremeció y miro a Zeus, trago en seco y suspiro.

–Ni muerto.- pensó eros intentando mantener la calma ante la insistencia del dios de dioses.

.-.-.-.-..

Kyoko estaba lista para ir a su trabajo, cuando llego Kuon empapado de agua a causa de la fuerte tormenta que se había desatado en la última hora. – estoy en casa.- dijo entrando y topándose con Kyoko, quien estaba a punto de salir. – buenos días mi amor.- le dijo antes de robarle un beso.

Kyoko cortó el beso y retrocedió un paso. –Estas empapado.- le dijo y Kuon elevo los hombros. - ¿será a causa de los dioses?- se pregunto Kyoko y Kuon la tomo del brazo para apegarla a él, dejándola empapada. -¡Kuon!- se quejo Kyoko y el hombre rio a carcajadas.

Kyoko frunció el ceño pensando que ahora debería cambiarse de ropa, pero, se dio cuenta de que no sería así. Se miro; estaba seca, y luego miro a Kuon. – el don del encanto, querida.- le dijo el hombre y la chica soltó una risita antes de besarle en los labios. Le encantaba aquel hombre –entonces, ¿tú dices que tu madre está llorando por la travesura que hicimos anoche?- le pregunto mientras la tenia abrazada por la espalda y Kyoko se sonrojó como un tomate.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Eros suspiro y Hera lo miro, sentada en el piso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras pensaba que todo era de lo peor, que ella se había portado de lo peor y que nada parecía estar yendo bien. ¿Acaso todos se habían vuelto locos?

–siento mucho el no habértelo contado antes, pensé que podrías sospechar de esto, pero, realmente me siento mal al verte así. Hera, yo no quería mentirte y ocultarte la verdad. Te lo acabo de decir y lo repetiré, Kuon… el hombre de quien se ha enamorado Kyoko-chan, es mi hijo.- dijo Eros en un tono humilde mientras se colocaba en cuclillas para intentar consolar y calmar a la diosa. Habían salido a conversar a los jardines del Olimpo por mandato de Zeus, pero, no creyó que esto pasaría. La diosa se veía realmente afectada. –Hera…- dijo y la mujer se cubrió el rostro mientras rehuía de la mano del dios del sexo.

–no, por favor… no me toques.- murmuro Hera, mientras intentaba cubrir su rostro e impedir que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. –yo… yo… no puedo, no puedo ver a la cara a mi hija. Siempre pensé que no podía dejarla estar junto a ese chico, ya que, para mi es importante que el linaje y la magia perdure entre mis descendientes. Nunca olvidare mi último gran error, que fue concebir un hijo mortal a quien tuve que dejar en las manos de Hades luego de que su tiempo de vida se agotara. No me puedo permitir sufrir de la manera que sufrí cuando Jimnu murió… fue un gran emperador y murió… por eso, prometí que mis descendientes serian inmortales… Kyoko es mi única hija inmortal, la única y yo… quiero que mis nietos siempre estén aquí, junto a mí. Por eso, lo único que le podía aceptar era que se uniera de por vida a un dios… yo, me he opuesto toda su vida a que este junto a ese muchacho y , ahora, tú me sales con esto… ¡soy horrible! ¡Soy una mala y pésima madre!- grito Hera mientras se tapaba la cara para llorar.

A Eros se le removió el corazón y se contrapuso al deseo de Hera para abrasarla y consolarla. –tranquila… Hera, no llores… ahora ellos están juntos y puedes apoyarlos… ellos te entenderán, ya verás cómo puedes cambiar y demostrarles que les deseas lo mejor del mundo.- le consoló Eros mientras Hera lloraba.

-…tantos siglos que los he mantenido separados…- gimoteo Hera en los brazos de Eros. Se sentía lo peor, era la peor y lo sabía. -¿habrá algo que pueda hacer para enmendar mi error?- murmuro levantando la cabeza para mirar al hijo de afrodita y al dios se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro; tenia la solución perfecta para que Hera pudiera enmendar su error.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días de lluvias continuaron, el frio se hiso presente y la temporada de invierno se adelanto un par de semanas. Kyoko estaba preocupada ya que intuía que algo debía estar pasando entre los dioses, pero, Kuon se encargo de aliviar el apenado corazón de su novia.

Las cansadoras grabaciones de Kyoko y los exigentes ensayos de Kuon para una obra, hicieron que la pareja solo pudiera verse por las noches cuando llegaban a casa. Era muy poco tiempo para compartir juntos, pero, más que suficiente para afianzar el amor que se tenían. Estaba dicho, estarían juntos por toda la eternidad y no les importaba verse un minuto al día, ya que, para ellos, era como un siglo entero.

A la semana y media, las lluvias se detuvieron y los cielos quedaron cubiertos por nubes. Los días fríos eran los preferidos por la pareja ya que podían disfrutar de una rica taza de chocolate mientras veían una película en la televisión y compartían una manta. Todo era maravilloso hasta que Kyoko se enfermo.

Una mañana amaneció mal y del trabajo la mandaron a la casa para que descansara. La ninfa se sentía extraña, descompuesta de pies a cabeza, pero, cuando fue al médico no le encontraron nada. El hombre de bata blanca le dijo que tal vez era el estrés y le dio licencia para una semana.

Kyoko volvió a casa y Kuon la espero con la cena lista, sabiendo que corría el riesgo de que la chica le digiera que no era capaz de comer a causa de su mal estar. Ninguno de los dos sabía que era, no entendían como le podían haber dicho a Kyoko que era solo culpa del stress. ¿Había algo lógico en todo eso? No, nada era lógico.

Mientras veían la televisión, Kuon tenía a Kyoko recostada sobre su torso, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Si podía ser que el médico tuviera razón y era culpa del estrés, el se encargaría de ser la mejor medicina y aliviarla de aquel mal.

Kyoko cerró los ojos para descansar por un momento. –Kuon…- dijo al segundo después ante una extraña idea que se había alojado en su mente.

– ¿Qué pasa Kyoko-chan?- pregunto el hombre. -¿necesitas algo, cariño?- agrego y Kyoko movió la cabeza en negación, abrió los ojos y se fijo en los brillantes luceros del príncipe hada.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos a la catedral y hablamos con los dioses? Tal vez, ellos sepan que es lo que tengo.- dijo y Kuon se mostro algo receloso a la idea, pero, luego de unos minutos meditándolo, encontró que Kyoko tenía razón. Son seres mágicos, las enfermedades no les hacen el mismo efecto que a los humanos y lo que tenía Kyoko, era algo fuera de lo usual.

Kuon estaba a punto de aceptar la idea de Kyoko, cuando los dos gritaron sobre saltados al ver una mujer frente a ellos, sentada en la mesa de té que había entre ellos y el televisor. –valla, valla, así que el rumor era cierto. –dijo la mujer y Kyoko se sentó educadamente al reconocerla.

– ¡Atenea-san!- exclamo feliz y con cierto respeto ante la diosa.

– Buenos días querida.- le saludo Atenea sonriendo dulcemente a la chica. Luego miro a Kuon. –disculpa por interrumpirlos, aun no me he presentado ante ti. Mi nombre es Atenea y soy diosa de la guerra, la sabiduría y la estrategia, conocedora de las artes y las ciencias, digna hija de Zeus y la mejor tía que Kyoko ha podido tener.- dijo cruzándose de piernas, para luego mirar curiosa a su sobrina.

–he escuchado mucho hablar de usted. Ah, sí, les debo las gracias por lo que hiso por mí en la edad media, realmente su apoyo fue lo que nos llevo a la victoria.- dijo Kuon mientras Kyoko le tomaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.

–no hay de que muchacho, para mi, fue un orgullo saber de tus victorias.- le dijo y Kuon hiso una dogesa agradecido. –Así que, ustedes son parejita, ¿no?- comento Atenea en un tono meloso provocando que los jóvenes se sonrojaran.

Kyoko asintió y Atenea soltó una risita que luego disimulo aclarándose la garganta. –Atenea, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?- pregunto Kyoko y la mujer negó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–he venido porque querían mi ayuda, les he oído y me ofrecí a venir.- comento y luego soltó un suspiro. – no tienen idea de lo que está sucediendo y los entiendo.- comento y Kyoko miro algo asustada a su tía, para luego mirar a Kuon quien no entendía nada de lo que la diosa decía. –quiero que me escuchen, que intenten entender mis palabras y que se lo tomen con calma… primero, partiré con la tormenta que hubo hace una semana atrás, eso fue a causa de que Hera, supo quien es tu padre.- dijo mirando a Kuon.- Eros se lo conto y la diosa no ha podido tomárselo de otra manera. Intentaron calmarla, pero, lo único que alivio su tristeza fue una buena noticia. Me explico, ella estaba muy apenada porque les había impedido ser felices, pero, ahora quiso enmendarse y dejo de oponerse al amor que ustedes se profesaron; por lo cual, todas las bendiciones que recibe una familia llegaron a ustedes…- dijo y guardo silencio por un momento. Se fijo en la mirada de Kuon y supo que el joven entendía a lo que se refería, mientras que su sobrina aun la miraba atentamente para escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir. Soltó un suspiro. –Kuon, veo que tu ya lo has entendido.- dijo atenea y el asintió.

–Kyoko… lo que pasa es que, cuando tu madre deja de oponerse a un amor y da la bendición a una pareja, esta se vuelve una familia.- explico intentando que la chica la entendiera con aquellas palabras, pero, no lo logro.

Kyoko sonrió. –Kuon y yo vivimos juntos, somos una familia desde antes de recibir la bendición de mi madre.- dijo y Kuon sonrió ante la pureza de su novia, mientras que atenea se tomo la frente y sonrió al igual que Kuon.

–¿Se lo dices tú?- pregunto la diosa y Kuon asintió algo nervioso.

– ¿Dime Kuon, que es lo que aun no me han dicho?- pidió Kyoko curiosa.

kuon miro a la diosa y esta le hiso un gesto para que hablara. el hombre tomo firmemente las manos de kyoko y sonrió; si... era una buena noticia, lo que se les venia por delante era lo mejor que les podía pasar.

* * *

ahi, que bien... al fin puedo subir el capitulo que estuvo esperando tantas semanas en mi computadora. taran! se acabaron las vacaciones, pero, esta historia no. asi que... ¿que tal el capitulo? ¿les gusto? ¿ esta mas o menos? ¿me daran tomates para mie ensalada de mañana?

ya saben, todo comentario es bien venido y ayuda a la motivación de la personita que escribe

besitos, flores y chocolates! oh si! feliz san valentin atrasado!


	5. Chapter 5

–lo que atenea quiere decir, es que, vamos a ser padres…- dijo Kuon y Kyoko abrió los ojos de par en par. –Estas embarazada, cariño.- agrego abrasándola y besándole la frente.

– cuando Hera dejo de interponerse entre ustedes, el cigoto; que se transformará en el futuro bebe, logro establecerse definitivamente en el útero y Kyoko empezó a tener los síntomas de un embarazo. – dijo Atenea alegremente mientras tomaba las manos de su sobrina. –tendrás un hermoso bebe, Kyoko-chan, ya lo veras.- le afirmo. –Así que sonríe, pequeña, que es una buena noticia.- agrego al ver que la chica no hacia gesto alguno, simplemente estaba en blanco; tanto su mente como su expresión facial. Nunca había pensado en tener un bebe. Había vivido, mínimo, unas doscientas vidas y jamás había pensado en tener un bebe. ¿Estaba preparada para eso? No lo sabía, no sabía nada, ni siquiera el como poder enfrentar los malestares que tenia a causa de su, recién sabido, embarazo. Miro a Kuon y este se veía tan alegre, que todo le parecía un sueño. No podía, no estaba lista, no sabía cómo.

–Kyoko, respira.- le pidió Atenea al saber lo que pensaba y la chica la miro dejando ver la confusión que sentía.- todo está bien. Nadie, nunca en la historia del mundo, ha sabido como ser madre. Nadie nace sabiendo, todos hemos aprendido lo que sabemos hoy en día con la practica… serás una estupenda madre, confía en mi.- le digo pero Kyoko no era capaz de digerir lo que Atenea decía. – ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te casaste con un rey? En esa vida, te toco hacer de madre para el descendiente del hombre. Ese niño que criaste, estaba tan agradecido por haberte tenido como madre, que nunca dejo de idolatrarte y entregarnos ofrendas, a los dioses, porque se sentía demasiado agradecido. Tu lo criaste y lo hiciste muy bien… Kyoko.- dijo Atenea al ver que la chica tenía los ojos húmedos.

–perdón…- murmuro Kyoko y desapareció de la vista de los dos, se había levantado tan rápido para correr al baño, que ninguno de los dos presentes había notado que había salido del living sin usar magia.

Kyoko entro al baño y las nauseas eran más que evidentes. ¿Realmente estaba embarazada?

…

Atenea miro a Kuon y este dejo de sonreír para mirarla a los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro. –Tienes que ser fuerte.- le dijo la diosa y el príncipe hada asintió de acuerdo, pero, para el también era una gran sorpresa. –ella te necesitara más que nunca y solo tú puedes ser quien le entregue los cuidados necesarios para esta situación. – explico la diosa pensando en algún tipo de estrategia para que Kyoko tomara la confianza que necesitaba para salir a delante con su embarazo y su bebe, pero, no se le ocurrió nada. – ten por seguro que tendrás toda nuestra ayuda en lo que sea necesario, ese bebe es a quien queremos mimar y así será. Por primera vez, todos en el Olimpo, estamos de acuerdo sobre algo… así que confía en mí y toma valor, porque esta será la guerra más difícil en la que deberás triunfar.- dijo Atenea con su calma tan característica en sus discursos de aliento y luego se desvaneció dejando sola a la pareja. Kuon se paso la mano por la cara y soltó una risita coqueta. Una guerra, esto es más difícil que una guerra, porque las guerras son simplemente estrategia y, aquí, la estrategia no era suficiente; también se necesitaba amor, comprensión y paciencia, los tres atributos más grandes para lo que se les venía por delante; ser padres.

.-.-.-.-.-

El día estaba triste, helado y un fuerte viento corría afuera. Shotaro no pensaba salir de su departamento a arriesgar su maravillosa voz y pescar un resfrió. Prefería quedarse hibernando en su hogar a tener que ir a trabajar con semejante clima; se lo había dicho a su manager y esta le dio una semana para que descansara, aunque luego tendría que volver a la discográfica sin peros de por medio.

Estar en casa, con los pies envueltos en una manta mientras disfrutaba de una que dan en la televisión, era lo mejor que podía hacer para pasar aquel momento. -¿piensas quedarte todo el día aquí?- escucho que alguien le preguntaba y se sobre salto, miro la habitación y se encontraba solo. Frunció el ceño y se hizo una leve idea de lo que podía ser que estaba sucediendo.

-¿acaso eres mi conciencia?- pregunto con cierta molestia ante la invasión de la propiedad privada que le pertenecía.

–sí, soy tu conciencia y creo que deberías ponerte en marcha… buscar alguna chica, enamorarla y…- intento decir la voz pero Shotaro se largo a reír.

–Hay tío, que bueno eres… pues déjame decirte una cosa, a mí, ni mi conciencia me manda, ¿te quedo claro?- le pregunto a la voz y sonrió. –de todas formas, la única chica en la que estoy interesado es en Kyoko.- agrego y de repente vio, frente a él, un hombre de unos cuarenta años vestido como todo un playboy.

\- ¡estas demente! Puedes escoger a cualquiera, menos a ella. Hay mucho que escoger hoy en día, deberías sentirte afortunado- le dijo el hombre antes de sacar un mazo de cartas y empezar a barajarlo.

– bueno, conciencia… ¿qué me dices de Kotonami Kanae? La conocí en una fiesta a la que fui hace unos meses y, con solo echarle el ojos, supe que era de mi tipo…- dijo Shotaro mientras se cambiaba de lugar para seguir viendo la televisión.

– ¿Es que acaso eres un descerebrado?- pregunto el hombre dejando de barajar las cartas, miro a su descendiente y se pregunto cómo era que ese chico tan ordinario podía ser de su misma sangre. Soltó un suspiro y apago la televisión, en un parpadear, logrando que Shotaro se molestara. – ¿Podrías prestarme atención?- le pregunto y Shotaro se sentó, molesto, frente al hombre; separados por una mesa.

– ¿a qué has venido? Recuerdo que: cuando te apareciste a mis doce años te deje bien claro que no quería saber nada de hadas, duendes, dioses, o viejo como tu.- le aclaro y el hombre sonrió engreídamente.

– viejos como yo hay una solo, soy la única sombra de este mundo, que te quede bien claro y, yo, soy quien te llevara a la gloria; siempre te lo he dicho… confía en mí, haz lo que te aconseje y serás lo que siempre has querido ser.- intento convencer a uno de los únicos descendientes que le quedaban, pero, este no le prestó mayor atención.

– no me interesa tu basura… ya te lo dije, por alguna extraña razón se quién eres y se que eres quien ha convencido a personajes como: Nerón, Atila, el Conde Dracula, Isabel Bathory, Stalin, Hitler, Mao, Rafael Videla y Osama bin Laden. Les dijiste lo mismo que me has venido diciendo desde que tengo doce años, de eso estoy seguro, pero, la diferencia está en que a mí, me importa una mierda todo lo que me ofrezcas… porque, como puedes ver, ya soy el cantante más deseado por las chicas.- dijo Shotaro tomando una postura altanera, se recostó hacia atrás apoyándose en sus codos y miro el techo. –aparte, no soy tan tarado como lo crees… ninguna de las personas a las que has seducido han logrado ser recordados con pasión o fascinación, todos son odiados… tal vez si, lograron lo que más deseaban, pero, estoy seguro que tu, viejo, te las arreglaste para convencerlos de que, lo que hacían, era lo que en verdad querían hacer. – le dijo y la sombra se restregó la cara.

–valla idiota que saliste. ¿Estamos seguros que eres uno de mis descendiente?- se pregunto y luego recordó que sí. Nunca en la vida le había costado convencer a unos de sus descendientes directos, aun mas, nunca le había tocado alguien que se opusiera a su deseo; Fuwa Shotaro era el primero.

Se recostó y miro el techo. Desde que se opuso a los dioses y se convirtió en la única sombra, nunca ha podido vivir otra vida que no sea la que lleva; ir de aquí para allá buscando al hijo del hijo del hijo del hijo y así hasta llegar al hijo de su hijo, al cual tuvo cuando se convirtió en sombra, ya que logro seducir, cuando aún era un dios, a una humana que quedo perdidamente enamorada de su persona; aun siendo una sombra. Su único hijo fue mortal, lo que le dio una cadena de descendientes mortales, que con el paso del tiempo, convencía para que tomaran decisiones de acuerdo al mundo en el que vivían y lograran irrumpir el orden natural con el fin de hacerle una guerra a los dioses. Nunca los perdonaría por haberlo desterrado y convertido en lo que ahora era, aunque debía admitirlo, le encantaba lo que era.

Miro al chico que lo observaba y bufo. Shotaro era tan terco como una mula, estaba más que seguro que no sacaría ningún provecho de el… ¿y si mejor se iba a buscar a otros hombres que, aunque no fueran sus descendientes, podrían hacer lo que quisiera? ¿Funcionaria?

Shotaro sonrió y recordó la imagen de Kyoko. Si no hubiese sido por esa chica, de seguro que hubiera caído ante las insinuaciones y deseos del viejo que decía ser su pariente desde inicio de los tiempos. Él lo sabía, todos sus ante pasados había sido malos y el tenia rasgos de aquello, pero, no lo era… sí, podía ser terco, vengativo y egocéntrico, pero, no deseaba ocasionar un mal al mundo. Kyoko le había dicho, desde que tiene memoria, que las personas valen por su bondad y buenas acciones, por lo cual, prefería hacerle caso a la chica. Había algo en ella que quedo impregnado en él, no sabía que era, pero, era como si le hubiera hecho un encanto; como si lo hubiera hechizado. Tal vez ya no se veía con Kyoko, pero, lo poco que había aprendido de ella, no lo olvidaría y estaba dispuesto a enseñárselo hasta a sus nietos con el fin de cabrear al viejo malvado que irrumpía su vida cada cierto tiempo. Posiblemente, si el viejo se le hubiera aparecido cuando tenía siete años, podría haberlo convencido, pero, ahora ya no, incluso, mientras más tiempo pasa, más difícil veía la posibilidad de caer en tentación ante las palabras del hombre feo.

\- ¿acaso tu eres muy bonito?- le pregunto el viejo escuchando lo que el joven pensaba y maldiciendo a la hija de Hera por haberse cruzado en su camino. Mírenla, dedicándose a purificar las almas de sus descendientes… ahora, por culpa de esa mocosa, no podría cambiar el mundo a sus antojos… ¿será que ya no queda nada en este lugar para el viejo sombra?

Shotaro sonrió. – ¡Claro que sí!- dijo animado y se puso de pie golpeando su mano contra su pecho. –he salido en el primer puesto de "el hombre más deseado" en Japón, por cuatro meses continuos.- agrego orgulloso y la sombra se cubrió la cara con las manos pensando en: que había hecho, mal, para merecer aquella tortura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuon estaba nervioso, habían pasado dos semanas desde que se entero que iba a ser padre y ahora tenía dos grave problema; el presidente estaba a punto de enterarse y su mujer no se encontraba bien.

Habían conversado, con Kyoko, sobre si era bueno decirle al presidente y a sus parientes más queridos y decidieron que no, que lo mejor era guardarlo como un secreto y que en un futuro lograrían decirle al mundo que habían sido padres. Lo tenían todo planeado, Kyoko seguiría trabajando mientras no se le notara el vientre; ósea, hasta el cuarto mes y si tenían suerte, posiblemente, hasta el quinto mes. Luego de eso Kyoko hablaría con el presidente para tomar vacaciones por un tiempo, sumándole la idea de tirar licencias por problemas de salud inferiores. No tenían demasiado claro como lo harían, pero, se las arreglarían para poder mantener el secreto y la relación.

Todo estaba demasiado bien planeado, pero, se les había escapado de las manos el estado de Kyoko. La chica cada día se veía peor y parecía que perdía un poco de vitalidad cada día. Recién cumplía dos semanas de embarazo y ya estaba cansada, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarse, no tenía el mismo ánimo para actuar y aquello quedaba a la evidencia de todos. Kanae se había empezado a preocupar por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero, había decidido guardar silencio; creía que tal vez estaba resfriada y pronto se le pasaría, aunque, también sospechaba que podía ser a causa de la naturaleza mágica de la chica. El presidente había notado a Kyoko algo distraída, pero, no se preocupo ya que la chica seguía rehacía hacia el tema del amor; aunque, había intentado averiguar que era lo que tenía a su actriz tan distraída.

Takarada Lory estuvo siguiéndole el paso a Kyoko durante una semana completa, cansado de no encontrar nada extraño en lo que hacía y preocupado de ver que nada ocasionaba aquel extraño comportamiento en la chica. a veces la veía sentada en la cafetería con la mirada perdida en un vaso de café, mientras que otras veces la veía conversar muy animada con quien se le cruzara por el frente. Sentía curiosidad y solo quería poder encontrarse con Mogami-san, a solas, para poder preguntarle que sucedida. Se había decidido a descubrir lo que sucedía y, más que citarla a su oficina, sería él quien fuera a hacerle una visita al set de grabación.

Por la mañana Kyoko había amanecido fatal, Kuon había intentado reanimarla; como cada mañana, pero, no lo había conseguido totalmente. El actor le había pedido a la chica que se quedara en casa, pero, esta se rehusó ya que le tocaba grabar durante toda la mañana. Kyoko se fue al estudio y allí, a causa del frio y la falta de alimentación, colapso. Se debilito y se quedo en blanco en medio de la grabación. Kanae, quien grababa junto a ella, pidió que cortaran la grabación al ver como su amiga apretaba sus manos mientras ella decía sus líneas.

El director dio el corte y Kyoko soltó un gemido dejándose sostener por los brazos de su amiga. No podía mantenerse de pie, las piernas se le habían debilitado como dos tiras de lana y su pecho estaba tan contraído que le dolía a cada inhalación.

El staff se acerco a Kyoko para asistirla y el presidente se asusto al ver a la chica en aquel estado. Dejo de ser un incognito en aquel estudio y se acerco al director para sorprenderlo con su presencia. –Llame a una ambulancia, necesita ser asistida por especialistas.- le ordeno y el director acato la orden.

Kuon se entero de que Kyoko se encontraba mal, gracias a afrodita, y en un parpadear de ojos se encontraba fuera del estudio de grabación. Entro, corrió por los pasillos y encontró que todos estaban conversando mientras Kyoko estaba siendo abrasada por Kotonami Kanae.

\- estoy bien, se me pasara.- dijo Kyoko intentando sonreír, luego de escuchar que la llevarían a una clínica.- solo necesito unos minutos…- agrego y abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia de Kuon en aquel lugar.

El presidente, quien estaba frente a Kyoko y Kanae, se cruzo de brazos. –lo siento Mogami-san, pero, no puedo permitir que te quedes así. Llamamos a una ambulancia y te llevaremos a un centro asistencial… lo necesitas.- la contradijo el presidente y Kyoko se dejo de apoyar en su amiga para intentar contradecir al presidente.

– presidente, realmente estoy bien…- afirmo Kyoko, pero, guardo silencio cuando Kuon llego hasta ellos, colocándose junto al presidente. –Buenos días Tsuruga-san.- saludo Kyoko y Ren hiso una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Kanae había estado mirando a Tsuruga Ren desde que había entrado al estudio, sabia a lo que venía y le llamaba la atención el cómo sabía que Kyoko no se encontraba bien. Todo era tan predecible, pero, algo no le calzaba…. Estaba bien que Kyoko y Ren, quien realmente se llamaba Kuon, se amaran, Kanae lo sabía, pero, ¿Por qué Kuon había aparecido justo cuando Kyoko se había puesto mal? –Tú y yo hablaremos luego.- le susurro Kanae a Kyoko, sin que nadie mas notase que le había dicho algo.

-¡Ren! Valla que sorpresa.- dijo el presidente y Ren sonrió.

\- he venido a darme una vuelta, quería hablar algo con el director, pero, creo que esta algo ocupado.- comento Ren y el presidente asintió de acuerdo.

\- sí, lo he mandado a que arregle los horarios de grabaciones ya que Kyoko no podrá grabar hasta que sea evaluada por un médico y nos confirme su estado de salud.- explico el hombre y Kyoko abrió los ojos como plato

\- ¡¿que!? Presidente, usted nunca me dijo eso. Yo realmente estoy bien, no necesito…

\- Kyoko.- interrumpió Kanae tomando la mano de su amiga. – realmente necesitas ir. Deja que te lleven… - pidió algo preocupada y miro de reojo la reacción que Ren iba a tener.

El hombre se inclino hacia Kyoko. - ¿te ha sucedido algo, Mogami-san?- pregunto y Kyoko bajo el rostro algo agobiada. Ren miro al presidente. - ¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto

\- eso es lo mismo que yo quiero saber.- dijo el presidente y miro preocupado a Kyoko. – por más que Kyoko-chan se oponga, es mi deber cuidar de la salud de mis actores.- explico el presidente y Ren supo que el hombre no descansaría hasta saber que era lo que Kyoko tenía.

La ambulancia llego y el presidente, junto a Kanae, le pidió a la chica que fuera hasta el centro clínico. Kyoko acepto y Ren se ofreció a acompañarlos.

Al llegar a la clínica fue atendida rápidamente y hospitalizada a causa de la baja presión arterial. Le suministraron suero y la mantuvieron bajo vigilancia por unas doce horas. Le informaron al presidente, quien era el único interesado en saber el estado de la chica, que era a causa de la falta de ciertas vitaminas y el stress. El hombre preocupado pidió entrar a la habitación en la que descansaba Kyoko para conversar con ella.

\- ¿te encuentras mejor, Mogami-kun?- pregunto sentándose junto a la cama de la actriz.

\- si, gracias.- dijo Kyoko sin abrir los ojos por temor a que el suero provocara extraños cambios en su apariencia. La última vez que le suministraron aquel producto, el color de sus ojos volvió a ser tan brillante como el que tenía cuando estaba en su estado de ninfa.

\- no hay de que…. Sabes, me ha llamado mucho la atención el que te rehusaras a venir.- comento el presidente y Kyoko no dijo nada. – también me ha sorprendido que solo me hayan dicho que fue una falta de vitaminas… tu siempre has sido muy preocupada por tu alimentación e incluso te preocupas por la del resto.- comento el hombre y se cruzo de piernas mientras tomaba una posición mas cómoda, con el fin de deducir que podía hacer para aliviar el estado de la joven.

-disculpe Takarada- san, simplemente… no quería ser una molestia. Hubiera estado bien, aun, sin venir hasta aquí.- comento la chica y Lory soltó un suspiro.

\- tal vez, si…

\- disculpen.- dijo Kanae entrando a la habitación.- presidente, ¿me dejaría a solas con Kyoko, por favor?- pregunto y el hombre miro a Kyoko quien se había escondido bajo las sabanas de la cama.

El hombre salió y Kanae se sentó junto a la cama de la chica. –Kyoko, destápate y mírame a la cara. -pidió pero la chica negó aferrándose más a la sabana; tenía miedo de su amiga, de seguro que estaba molesta con ella por todo lo que había sucedido. – antes, cuando llego Tsuruga-san, no pude evitar fijarme en cómo te miraba. Kyoko, dime, ¿ha sucedido algo entre ustedes dos?- pregunto y no obtuvo respuesta, lo que le afirmo la única idea que pasaba por su cabeza. – Por favor dime, que no es lo que estoy pensado…- pidió, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Kyoko estaba aferrada a las sabanas mientras escondía su rostro.

Kanae cerró los ojos y se apoyo en el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba. – entonces… todo es verdad. Lo sabía… cuando te vi comer a deshoras, cuando te vi escapar al baño… las pastillas que consumías… Kyoko, no puedo creerlo.- Comento Kanae y suspiro. – pensé que al menos, ya que soy tu amiga, me lo dirías; pero he tenido que ser yo quien lo descubriera por mis propios medios…- Kanae abrió sus ojos. – estas embarazada, ¿no?- pregunto y a Kyoko se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Se destapo y sentó para mirar a su amiga, quien estaba tan seria que no sabía que pensar de ella.

\- discúlpame Moko-san, yo no quería escondértelo… yo…- dijo Kyoko y pensó en abrir los ojos, pero, decidió no arriesgarse. – tengo miedo… yo no sé cómo será todo esto… tengo mucho miedo Moko-san. – dijo en un susurro y Kanae sonrió; no le molestaba que Kyoko le hubiera escondido aquello.

Kanae sabía como era Kyoko, habían pasado muchas vidas juntas y entendía a la perfección la personalidad de su amiga. La pelinegra sabía que Kyoko sentía algo por aquel actor, desde el inicio de la historia había sido así… Kanae lo sabía todo, lo recordaba y agradecía poder tener noción de sus vidas pasadas, aunque, no sabía muy bien porque en esta vida había nacido sin el atributo de la magia… ¿sería su última vida? Si, de eso estaba segura y estaba totalmente agradecida de poder compartir sus últimos años junto a Kyoko. –mo… Kyoko, mírame, por favor mírame.- le pidió y tomo una de las manos de la chica, logrando que esta abriera sus ojos y le dejara ver aquel color ámbar que brillaban con el don del encanto. – Veo que ya recuperaste tus recuerdo…- comento Kanae con una sonrisa, logrando que Kyoko se sorprendiera. – yo también lo recuerdo, Kyoko… no tienes de que tener miedo. Yo lo sé y tu también sabes que yo perdí el encanto.- comento y Kyoko tomo firmemente las manos de la chica. – no estoy molesta… Kyoko, estoy feliz por ti; por todos y por Kuon-san, al fin han dado un paso adelante. –agrego con una sonrisa picarona y Kyoko se sonrojo.

\- moko-san, ¿lo recuerdas todo?- pregunto Kyoko y la pelinegra asintio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hera miraba a su hija y la chica sonreía algo avergonzada. –así que… quieres que le de mi bendición a Kotonami Kanae.- comento la diosa y Kyoko asintió. – a cambio de que tu vengas con migo.- agrego la mujer y Kyoko volvió a asentir. –está bien.- dijo Hera y Kyoko la miro sorprendida; jamás creyó que su madre le daría la bendición a una mortal… en especial a Kanae, quien le había revelado el porqué había perdido su don del encanto, o , al menos, el porqué ella pensaba que lo había perdido.

\- bien, ahora, arregla tus cosas que nos iremos hasta que nazca mi nieto.- comento Hera cruzándose de piernas, mientras sonreía animada ante la idea de tener un bebe al que mimar.

\- ¿realmente le darás la bendición a Moko-san?- pregunto Kyoko, algo incrédula.

-si, les daré la bendición… ahora arregla tus cosas por favor, que deseo volver pronto al Olimpo y enseñarte tu habitación.- comento y Kyoko sonrió haciendo aparecer una maleta que contenía todas las cosas que necesitaría.

Hera miro a su hija y sonrió. Posiblemente se arrepentiría de darle la bendición a una mortal y a un hombre como el que amaba la amiga de su hija, pero, todo lo hacía para llevarse a la ninfa junto a ella. Suspiro y pensó en lo que Zeus le diría cuando se enterara que había permitido que una mortal, ex-criatura mágica, se uniera junto al descendiente de las sombras. Cerró los ojos y intento armarse la idea de sobrevivir a la cólera de Zeus. Todo sea por su hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shotaro se sorprendió al ver a Kotonami Kanae en la puerta de su casa, cuando volvió de la disquera. La saludo y le pregunto, sin rodeos, que era lo que quería. La chica sonrió coqueta y tomo su mano para dejar caer un billete en ella. –te lo debo, desde la fiesta.- comento y se coloco de lado, cruzándose de brazos. –no me gusta deber favores y menos dinero. Ahí están las copas a las que me invitaste.- agrego y Shotaro sonrió de lado, abrió la puesta de su departamento y se guardo el billete en el bolsillo.

\- bueno, señorita "no me gusta deber dinero", ¿quisiera hacerme el honor de pasar a mi departamento?- pregunto Shotaro y Kanae lo miro con una ceja alzada y algo sonrojada. – No pienses que te estoy haciendo una oferta de esas, aunque me encantaría… pero…- comento tomando la mano de la chica y entrándola a su hogar. – la paga que me ha hecho, no cubre toda la cuota del licor que bebió aquella noche en la fiesta.- comento y cerró la puerta, dejando a Kanae contra esta; acorralándola.

\- de que estas hablando Fuwa, eso era todo, te he dado la paga esacta…- comento sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Sin querer se había enamorado de aquel hombre, descendiente de las sombras y sabia que por eso, no había podido recuperar su atributo mágico.

\- claro que no, señorita Kotonami… Kanae, tienes una gran cuota pendiente conmigo.- añadió, el cantante, cortando distancia y dejando su frente contra la de ella. Kanae subió sus manos hasta el rostro del chico.

-¿hay alguna forma de pagar mi deuda?- pregunto y Shotaro sonrió sujetándola de la cintura.

\- créeme, Kanae. Tienes más de una forma para completar tu cuota- respondió Sho y Kanae le beso en los labios, para luego intentarse separarse de él; para no ir tan lejos, pero, Shotaro se lo impidió y la tomo de la cintura para mantenerla apegada contra él. – esa noche…. Creí que no querías nada conmigo. – dijo Fuwa

\- si, pero… me costaste mi encanto.- susurro Kanae recordando la cuota que tuvo que pagar a cambio de lo que sentía su corazón. Le beso suavemente para luego separarse un poco sonriendo. – Mi encanto es tuyo Sho…- comento y el chico la levanto un poco para apegarla contra sí. Se deseaban y era inevitable

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuon llego al departamento esperando encontrarse con su chica, quien había salido ante de las grabaciones ya que ahora su horario de trabajo era más reducido a causa de la decisión que había tomado el presidente hace un mes atrás, cuando la chica tuvo que ser llevada a la clínica a causa de su mal estado de salud. Kuon estaba listo para celebrar el fin de las grabaciones de Kyoko, pero, se pillo con la sorpresa de que no había nada de ella en el departamento. Busco en cada rincón y la desesperación le inundo cuando encontró una carta de la chica entre las flores que adornaban la mesa de centro del living. "lo siento Kuon, olvide comentártelo. Para estar mejor de salud y dejar atrás los malestares del embarazo, debo volver a mi estado de ninfa. Cariños y bendiciones. Kyoko…. Volveré pronto"

El hombre se dejo caer en el sofá, sosteniendo la carta frente a sus ojos. No podía creerlo, ¿Qué era lo que Kyoko quería decir en aquella carta?

\- discúlpala.- dijo afrodita apareciendo sentada en el sillón, frente a el; junto a la compañía de eros, quien estaba sentado en el posa brazo del mueble.

\- cálmate, ¿si?- pido eros y Kuon lo miro con el ceño fruncido.


	6. Chapter 6

aquí el siguiente capitulo, con mucho amor para ustedes ¡no me peguen!; se que me tarde harto en subirlo, pero, esque tenia otra idea en mi cabeza y no sabia como continuar este... pero ahora estoy preparada para guerra que se viene, asi que... disfrútenlo mucho

* * *

Eros miro a Afrodita algo nervioso. No sabían qué hacer para controlar al actor. –y… ¿si lo dejamos solo?- pregunto el dios del sexo y su madre negó dulcemente mirando a su nieto.

Kuon caminaba de un lado a otro, en el living, mirando el suelo y gruñendo ante la idea de tener que dejar a su esposa en manos de Hera.

–estará bien, Kuon… cálmate, por favor.- pidió Afrodita, pero, el hombre no le prestó atención. – Allá estará rodeada de divinidades y magia… estará mejor que aquí.- añadió la diosa y luego apoyo su cabeza contra el brazo de Eros, quien se encontraba a su lado. – no podemos hacer nada mas, cariño… no te podemos llevar hasta allá.- agrego Afrodita y Kuon detuvo el paso para mirar con el ceño fruncido a su abuela.

Eros desvió la mirada e intento no interponerse en la guerra visual de su familia, pero, termino siendo, él, el juzgado. – ¡Oye!- exclamo Kuon fijándose que su padre estaba desviando la mirada. Afrodita lo miro y noto que Eros le escondía algo. -¿Por qué estas tan nervios?- pregunto Kuon y la diosa de la belleza asintió de acuerdo con su nieto.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿yo? No, no… no estoy nervioso.- dijo el dios intentando actuar con el mismo ego de siempre, pero, su madre supo de inmediato lo que pensaba. La madre de Kuon también era una diosa, lo que permitía totalmente llevar a Kuon al Olimpo.

Afrodita sonrió y miro a su nieto, juntando las manos y colocándose de pie. –sabes Kuon, cariño… me retracto. Ahora si podemos llevarte hasta el Olimpo.- comento y a Eros se le deformo la cara. Estaba realmente frito, porque Afrodita no le dejaría pasar aquello; ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo le hubiera escondido durante tantos siglos que Kuon, su nieto, también era un dios de categoria olímpica?

Kuon la miro sorprendido y luego sonrió, no entendía los cambios de humor de las mujeres, aun siendo diosas, pero, lo importante era que ahora podría entrar al hogar de los dioses.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyoko se dejo caer sobre la suave cama y miro el techo color crema de su habitación. Soltó un suspiro; extrañaba a Kuon y le hubiera gustado poder despedirse de él…

\- disculpa.- dijo una chica apareciendo por la puerta del cuarto. –Soy Io…- murmuro con cierto temor y Kyoko se levanto de la cama para ver de quien se trataba.

La ex-sacerdotisa de Hera, llamada "io", ahora sirvienta del Olimpo y semi-deidad, conocedora de las hierbas, buena amiga de Deméter y protegida de Zeus, temblaba de miedo al saber que tendría que cuidar de la hija de Hera. Estaba segura de que la chica la odiaría con solo verla, pues, cualquier personas estaría molesta de conocer a la amante que irrumpió la pacifica unión de sus padres.

\- buenos días.- contesto Kyoko haciendo una semi dogesa.

-¡no!, por favor no haga aquello… está bien.- dijo y Kyoko levanto la mirada sin entender a la mujer. – no es necesario que me salude así… simplemente, no tiene que saludarme… yo estoy aquí para servirla a usted.- explico la chica arrodillándose frente a Kyoko, la que se quedo sin saber que decir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afrodita caminaba por el gran patio luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco y una seda que relucía a la luz del día. Llevaba en lo alto su diadema de deidad y sonreía feliz de volver a junto a sus hermanos.

Eros iba junto a ella, pero su rostro era serio y reflejaba su disgusto. El dios lucía un traje elegante, pero, vanguardista de acuerdo a lo que se llevaba hoy en día, no como el viejo vestido de su madre.

\- que malo eres.- se quejo la mujer sabiendo lo que su hijo pensaba.- admítelo, es mi mejor vestido.- agrego y miro de reojo para atrás, echándole un vistazo a su nieto que caminaba tras ellos.

Kuon no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba en el Olimpo y todo seguía siendo al igual que en la tierra.

-te dije que no te armaras ilusiones de nuestro hogar…. Es algo común… un gran patio…

\- realmente grande. – Interrumpió Afrodita a su hijo.- puedes caminar hacia el lado contrario al Olimpo y te aseguro que no tiene fin… si lo intentas, te darás cuenta de que puedes caminar todo lo que quieras y nunca se acaba.- explico felizmente la diosa, sonriendo aun mas al ver el edificio del Olimpo.

\- bueno, pero, no es nada del otro mundo, no está cubierto de oro ni es tan asombroso… tampoco es una gran habitación entre las nubes como sale en las películas.

\- de todas formas es hermoso, no tenemos oro… pero, hay mármol y tenemos todo tipo de plantas… cada uno tiene su habitación; incluso nos sobran… también está el salón principal y el resto de salas… es algo especial, pero, ya verás… yo te las enseñare.- comento Afrodita colocándose junto a su nieto para tomarse de su brazo y cambiarle sus vestimentas en un cerrar de ojos; dejando al actor con una túnica que dejaba parte de su pecho desnudo, una capa que se unía a su túnica, unas sandalias doradas y una corona de laureles. – ¡ahí! ¡Qué hermoso!.- exclamo afrodita y Eros se giro para ver qué era lo que estaban haciendo, quedándose boca abierta al ver a su hijo vestido como todo un dios.

-quítate en seguida eso.- pidio Eros y Kuon se miro de pies a cabeza, sin saber que como quitarselo. – ¡Mamá! No puedes ponerle eso.- exclamo el dios del sexo cambiando el atuendo de su hijo con magia, colocándole un terno de color crema, parecido al suyo.

Afrodita hizo un puchero y luego soltó un suspiro. Miro a su nieto y sonrió. Le hubiera encantado que Kuon hubiera sido un dios olímpico, pero, según lo que entendía, el hombre perdió ese atributo al unirse con la hija de Hera… tal vez, podría seguir siendo una criatura mágica, pero, ya se le había prohibido cumplir las funciones de un dios…

\- bien, estamos aquí.- murmuró Eros y Afrodita dio un salto de alegría tomando la mano de su nieto para conducirlo dentro del Olimpo.

El hall de recepción era gigantesco, estaba adornado con un sinfín de jarrones con flores y habían replicas, en mármol, de animales.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Kuon y Afrodita simplemente siguió llevándolo de la mano para luego entrar a un gran pasillo, llegando hasta una amplia puerta que se abrió de par en par, dejando ver el amplio salón en donde los dioses solían pasar sus días en familia, compartiendo con los otros o simplemente descansando.

\- bienvenido a nuestro panteón.- comento la bella diosa y Kuon se quedo pasmado al ver tantas cosas en un salón que parecía no tener fin.

El lugar estaba dividido por escalones, algunos pisos más arribas que otros, jarrones con flores de diversos colores, una que otra nube a la altura del suelo y mesas de centro, sitiales, amplios sillones antiguos, fuentes con frutas, arboles y una maravillosa vista a la nada; nubes tras nube y el cielo. – es sorprendente.- murmuro Kuon y Afrodita sonrió dando el primer paso dentro del salón, llamando la atención de todos los dioses al sentir la presencia de la belleza junto a una presencia algo confusa.

\- esto es el Olimpo, cariño… claro que es sorprendente.- le comento su abuela y Kuon recordó la explicación que le había dado, Eros, sobre el lugar; una residencia solo para divinidades, sobre una alta e inalcanzable montaña sagrada…

Los dioses, que estaban en sus actividades cotidianas, dejaron todo de lado y fijaron sus miradas hacías las amplias puertas blancas… Afrodita acababa de llegar, pero, traía una sorpresa junto a ella. -¿Afrodita, que significa esto?- pregunto Atenea levantándose de su sofá, levemente, asombrada por lo que sus ojos veian. De seguro que si Zeus hubiera estado, ahí, en ese momento; lo hubiera sacado de inmediato del Olimpo.

La mujer sonrió y Kuon hizo una dogesa como saludo. – un invitado.- dijo sin dar mayor detalle y todos aceptaron como si nada aquello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyoko estaba sentada en el jardín, junto a Io, conversando sobre la vida de la mujer.

– ¿llegaste hasta Egipto?.- pregunto asombrada Kyoko y Io asintió.

–convertida en vaca… si no hubiese sido por el gran dios Zeus, no sé que habría sido de mi. La diosa Hera fue muy cruel al convertirme en un animal y atar un abejorro a mi cola para que me picara de por vida.

\- bueno… también ha sido culpa tuya.- comento Kyoko bajando la cabeza y soltando un suspiro. Nunca creyó que su madre fuera así de vengativa.- aunque, Hera-sama no tenía porque haber decidido aquel castigo…

\- me lo merecía… estuve en la misma cama que su marido, recibiendo cariño de él…

\- por favor Io, no sigas diciendo eso… tal vez hiciste mal al caer en las seducciones de Zeus-sama, pero, no eras merecedora de ese castigo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

\- ¡cierto!- exclamo Io colocándose de pie frente a la ninfa. – tenemos que ir al salón… es hora de compartir las noticias del día.- comento Io sonriendo y tomando de las manos a Kyoko para llevarla al salón. Todas las tardes se les solicitaba a todos los residente es del Olimpo ir hasta el salón para dar a conocer el informe del día, por así llamarlo.

\- espera Io, una no estoy lista… ni siquiera tengo la ropa apropiada.- dijo y Io, quien iba delante de ella llevándola de la mano, se giro y chasqueo sus dedos.

\- listo, ahora si estas preparada.- comento y Kyoko se miro de pies a cabeza, distinguiendo que tenía una especia de túnica a su cuerpo.

Le siguió rápidamente el paso a la chica, era su primer día en el Olimpo y no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas, por eso, si Io decía que debían ir; ella debía ir.

Caminaron por el amplio pasillo hasta el salón y entraron silenciosamente sin dar cuenta de sus presencias, ya que parecía que algo importante tenía reunido a todos los dioses en el amplio "living" del lugar.

Kyoko avanzo siguiendo los pasos de Io, quien caminaba sin hacer ruido alguno, para llegar hasta el centro del Olimpo. Kyoko se fijo en cada detalle del gran salón, que parecía que no tenía fin, y se quedo sorprendida cuando vio su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero que había como adorno.

\- esto es…- susurro y Zeus oyó la dulce voz de una chica. Kyoko estaba perdida en su imagen: tenía sus ojos brillantes, un color de piel como la leche y un vestido de seda, con varias capas, que se le ceñía al cuerpo de una manera especial. El vestido era de color crema y tenía un escote de espalda que se escondía con una larga seda que se enredaba alrededor de sus brazos y caía suavemente hasta llegar a sus pies. Su cabello estaba recogido y era coronada con sus perfectas trenzas de ninfa. Dio un paso hacia Io, para volver a caminar y se fijo que el vestido tenía un corte al lado que iba de su cadera hasta tocar el piso.

\- te ves preciosa… vamos.- le susurro Io y Kyoko sintió sintiéndose algo temerosa… ¿podía presentarse con aquella apariencia ante los dioses? Su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo, a pesar de estar en su estado de ninfa, pero, su vestimenta era algo atrevida… demasiado atrevido.

Las chicas llegaron hasta el grupo de dioses y se colaron, sin que estos notaran que acababan de llegar.

\- yo digo que NO está bien que este aquí.- se quejo Eros y Kyoko sonrió al ver a un dios que conocía, el hombre noto que la diosa, que estaba sentada entre Apolo y Ares, no era una diosa… sino que era Kyoko-chan. Intento no llamar la atención del resto de los dioses y le echo un vistazo de pies a cabeza.

\- bueno, pero, eres el único que piensa eso.- declaro Afrodita ubicada en un sofá, sola, sin nadie cerca de ella ya que Zeus había decretado que la diosa debía ubicarse ahí. El orden dentro del panteón era que cada dios debía tomar asiento a una cierta distancia de otro, permitiendo que divinidades y moradores del Olimpo se ubicaran entre ellos, como los sirvientes y protegidos; de esta forma lograba evitar las peleas que solían formarse a la hora de realizar la reunión de la tarde.

Zeus soltó un suspiro y prefirió dedicarse a mirar el cielo; era mucho más interesante que estar pendiente de las tontas peleas que solían haber a esa hora. ¿Qué había de malo en que el hijo de Artemisa y Eros estuviera en el Olimpo por un tiempo? No entendía porque Eros se molestaba tanto, pero, tampoco quería indagar mas en ello… aunque, miro a los dioses y su mirada se fijo en una bella joven, posiblemente protegida de algún dios, que estaba atenta a la discusión…

El dios todo poderoso sabía que la había visto antes, no sabía dónde, pero, se le hacía conocida. De seguro que aquella dulce voz, que había oído hace unos minutos atrás, era de ella. Aquel peinado, aquellas trenzas como corona, y esa sensualidad que desprendía se le hacían conocidas… de seguro que era una criatura que estaba bajo la protección de afrodita, porque, la chica desprendía la misma sensualidad que la diosa del amor.

Eros miro a su alrededor, mientras afrodita daba a conocer sus puntos sobre el porqué era bueno que Kuon estuviera allí, quedándose pasmado al ver como Zeus miraba a Kyoko. ¿Esto era una broma? ¡Zeus no podía mirar de aquella forma a la hija de Hera!

Zeus escucho lo que eros pensó, porque el dios, simplemente, lo grito tan fuerte en su mente que aquello no pudo pasar de inadvertido para el dios todo poderoso. – Así que… es de Hera.- musito y se puso de pie logrando que todos los dioses se callaran de inmediato y le prestaran atención. –Por favor, ven aquí.- pidió a Kyoko y la chica se sonrojo al sentir como las miradas se posaban sobre ella.

La protegida de Zeus, Io, apareció tras Kyoko y le susurro que debía ir. Kyoko se puso de pie y camino hacia el dios. – Ven.- le dijo el hombre extendiéndole la mano y Kyoko se decidió, algo temerosa, a tomarla.

Eros cerró los ojos y a Afrodita se le corto la respiración. La diosa miro a su alrededor buscando a Hera, con la intención de que detuviera a Zeus, y no la encontró. ¿Por qué aun no llegaba la diosa si faltaban solo diez minutos para que empezara la reunión?

Cuando Kyoko tomo la mano de Zeus, desapareció en el acto junto al gran dios.

Eros miro a Kuon, quien estaba sentado a dos puestos del suyo, lo más cerca que se podía estar de Afrodita y lo miro nervioso. Afrodita también miro al chico que no entendía que acababa de suceder.

-ah…- suspiro Apolo. -¿Por qué Zeus se queda con las mujeres más lindas?- pregunto y Ares asintió de acuerdo, pensando en que si él hubiera visto primero a esa chica, se la hubiera quitado al dios todo poderoso antes de que se la llevara para él.

Afrodita se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Qué creen que están diciendo?- pregunto y Kuon miro a todos los presentas de la asamblea. Los únicos que destacaban eran los dioses, el resto de los presentes parecían ser sombras; al igual que el.

\- que pasa…. ¿ya te pusiste celosa, bombón?- pregunto Apolo y la mujer frunció el ceño irradiando cierta aura maligna.

\- ¿te atreves a repetir aquello?- le pregunto desafiándolo y el dios trago en seco.

La diosa miro de reojo a Kuon y este realmente no entendía lo que sucedía.

Los dioses reflejaron un cierto medio al sentir el aura de Afrodita, pero, aquello se acabo cuando Hera apareció por arte de magia sentada en el lugar que le correspondía junto a Zeus. La diosa sonrió y miro a su lado esperando encontrarse con su esposo. -¿Dónde está?- pregunto por primera vez sin enojarse al no verlo a su lado. – creí que ya era hora de comenzar con la reunión…- comento y todos sonrieron nerviosos, porque, temían decirle la verdad y que se enojara. Cada vez que Zeus desaparecía con alguna mujer, Hera se volvía una fiera.

Afrodita miro de reojo a Eros y este negó suavemente, sin llamar la atención de Hera; quien esperaba una respuesta rápido. – Bueno, da igual…- comento con una sonrisa en su rostro, tan radiante que todos los dioses presentes se miraron, entre si, preocupados. –Mejor para mi… así aprovecho de darles una buena noticia.- añadió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el centro de la reunión de dioses.

Miro a su alrededor hasta que encontró, con cierta dificultas, a la odiosa de Io. Odiaba a esa mujer, pero, era la única que podía cuidar como correspondía de su hija, por lo que debía tragarse su orgullo y aceptar por unos cuantos meses a la protegida de su marido. – Io, podrías pedirle que se ponga de pie…- pidió esperando que la sirvienta le digiera a su hija que se pusiera de pie para presentarla a todos los moradores en el Olimpo.

Hera sonrió y dejo escapar un suspiro. –Por favor Kyoko… no tengas miedo.- comento y luego miro a los dioses que no sabían porque la diosa madre hablaba de una tal Kyoko.

\- ¿Hera, quien es Kyoko?- pregunto Apolo

\- mi hija. La he tirado hasta aquí y quiero presentárselas… por favor Kyoko, ponte de pie para que todos te reconozcan como parte de mi sangre.- pidió la diosa con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Afrodita trago en seco y Kuon le toco el hombro. – No me digas que… ella era Kyoko.- comento el príncipe hada refiriéndose a la chica que Zeus se había llevado y Afrodita sintió, temiendo lo peor.

Hera perdió la paciencia, ante el silencio que había en el salón. – ni un minuto más, Io, ponla de pie.- exiguo y Io se puso de pie, paso entre los dioses y se puso frente a Hera, arrodillándose para pedir clemencia… sabía que Hera no la perdonaría por lo que acababa de suceder, sabía que la castigaría y sabia que debía asumir su castigo… lo único que pedía era un poco de clemencia. –Zeus acaba de llevársela.- murmuro Io, pero, pareció que lo hubiera gritado.

Hera se quedo sin aire y Apolo, tanto como Ares, se arrepintieron de haber pensado de aquella manera de la chica escogida por Zeus. Ellos tenían claro que tocar a alguien que estaba relacionado con Hera, era como entregarse a una vida de sufrimiento en el inframundo.

Kuon bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños. Eros, la única condición que le había puesto para no impedirle a su madre llevarlo hasta aquel lugar, había sido que se mantuviera al borde de todo lo que ocurriera, que no interviniera y que acatara las ordenes que le daba él. – Lo siento Kuon.- le dijo Eros y su hijo asintió intentando calmar su cólera. – ni yo puedo intervenir en lo que hace Zeus.

\- ¿Por qué mierda nadie detuvo a Zeus?- pregunto Hera enfurecida. ¿Podría ser que su esposo tocara a la ninfa? ¿Zeus sería capaz de tocar a la chica, hija de su propia sangre, que Hera le había escondido por tantos años?

* * *

wa! nose como termine escribiendo eso! pero... saben que... creo que dejarlo ahi es muy aburrido... osea si, Zeus se acaba de llevar a kyoko pensando que era una diosa invitada al Olimpo... pero, nunca penso que era la hija de Hera y de él... una chica a la que no conocía porque su esposa se la habia escondido. en fin.. creo que aun le falta mas leña al fuego... (aun hace frio por aqui).

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyoko sonreía sentada junto a Zeus. –así que… ¿te quedarías luego de que nazca mi nieto?.- pregunto el dios y la chica negó dulcemente.

-lo siento mucho Zeus-sama… pero yo volveré a mi mundo… me están esperando.- comento intentando ocultar un ligero sonrojo ante el recuerdo de quien la esperaba.

El Dios miro curioso a la hija que Hera le había ocultado durante tantos siglos. – Yo, bueno… quisiera que te quedaras.- comento y luego suspiro.- pero si tienes que irte, no hay problema.

Kyoko miro de rojo al dios por el cual sentía respeto, y sintió como su corazón se ablandaba ante el deseo del hombre… -tal vez… no se… no, mejor…- Kyoko guardo silencio y luego sonrió, colocándose de pie. –ya se… puedo venir a verlo cuantas veces quiera.- explico al joven y al hombre pareció gustarle aquella idea.

\- me parece bien.- dijo y la chica junto sus manos sonriendo. – Ahora, tengo otra cosa que pedirte.- dijo y la chica asintió dispuesta a escucharlo.

Zeus dejo de sonreír y toda la atmosfera cambio. Había pasado drásticamente de un ambiente agradable a uno hostil. – quiero que me digas el nombre del padre de ese bebe.- pidió y Kyoko dejo de sonreír para mirarlo asustada. –tranquila, no pasa nada. Solo quiero saber quién es el valiente humano que se ha atrevido a poner una mano sobre mi preciada hija.- agrego revelando que ya había descubierto que ella era su hija.

Kyoko dio un paso atrás y sintió que su cuerpo ya no respondía ante sus deseos. Quería salir corriendo, desaparecer e incluso usar magia, pero, su cuerpo no respondía a nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento… todo le decía que; decir que el padre del bebe era Kuon sería una mala idea.

\- ¿Kuon?- pregunto Zeus y Kyoko cerró los ojos molesta ya que se le había olvidado que Zeus, el dios de los dioses, podía escuchar hasta lo que los grandes dioses del Olimpo pensaban.

\- bueno pequeña… estoy esperando. Soy paciente, pero, tampoco tengo las ganas de esperar a tu respuesta.- comento y las nubes empezaron a tomar un color más grisáceo. – así que su nombre es Kuon… un humano cualquiera… mh...- comento sabiendo que aquel comentario provocaría algo dentro de su hija.

Y Kyoko se mordió la lengua ya que quería corregirlo y decirle que, Kuon, no era un humano cualquiera, sino que, era el príncipe de las hadas…

\- ¡así que es el hada con el que te has comprometido!- exclamo sorprendido el Dios, de saber que su hija no había heredado su cualidad de la infidelidad, para luego comenzar a contar con sus dedos. – creí que las hadas no podían tener descendencia…- murmuro Zeus y luego recordó que Eros siempre andaba al tanto de lo que sucedía con el hada Kuon.

Soltó un suspiro y se paso la mano por la cara, haciendo estallar una tormenta. Zeus era el dios todo poderoso, pero, siempre había un detalle u otro que se le escapaba, aun así, no pensaba que los detalles que se le estaban escapando eran los más importantes: como, el que tenía una hija y el que el hijo de eros era quien iba a embarazar a su hija.

\- ¿Zeus-sama?- pregunto Kyoko al ver que el hombre parecía algo a problemado.

\- lo mandare al inframundo, lo atare a una piedra en el rio de los muertos y dejare que su alma se condene de por toda una eternidad sin poder avanzar al anhelado descanso.- murmuro Zeus provocando que Kyoko se estremeciera. -¡Hades!- grito el dios colocándose de pie.

El jardín se cubrió de una suave neblina. - ¿me has llamado, hermanito?- pregunto un hombre, apareciendo entre la neblina, vestido con un traje negro muy acorde a la última colección de Hugo Boss. Su rostro tenía una hermosura sin igual y sus ojos negro intenso, que, eran tan profundos que lograrían enamorar a cualquier humana. - ¿quieres algún favor?- pregunto y sonrió de lado al ver a la dulce mujer con la que su hermano estaba. -¿ me la darás de obsequio?.- pregunto en un tono de broma, señalando a la chica.

\- te gustaría…- le dijo Zeus y luego tomo firmemente a Kyoko del brazo. –no, pero, tengo un trabajo que pedirte.- comento y Hades chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer una gran oz, símbolo de la muerte. –quiero que busques en la tierra, a un dios… hijo de Eros y Artemisa, llamado Kuon, que lo lleves contigo y le impidas volver al mundo de los vivos.- explico Zeus y Kyoko sintió como su corazón dejo de latir.

\- sus ordenes son un placer.- dijo Hades y luego miro a la chica. –Nos vemos preciosa.- comento antes de desaparecer y dejar a Kyoko con las palabras anudadas en su garganta.

\- No.- musito la ninfa viendo como el futuro se teñía de negro.

* * *

oh... ahora si que si... ahora si que hace calorsito; todo gracias a "ponerle mas leña al fuego"

bueno, nos leemos pronto y ¿les gusto?

bye bye


End file.
